Infestation Book One: Dragons
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: A mage on a rite of passage comes to the dying country of Fanelia.Can she help to solve it's crisis?(AU fic with everyone from the series in it.)Enter Folken and Merle, Dilly's not happy for obvious reasons but will an old woman change 'Tomi's mind?
1. Fanelia's Downfall

Prologue: Fanelia's Downfall.  
  
  
  
AN: As I've almost finished 'Escaflowne: Red Planet' I've decided to start writing another AU fic. This takes place on Gaea and ignores the whole Esca plot line, for example, Folken is very much alive and Van and Allen have never met. As for Hitomi, I honestly don't know if she will be in the story or not, so don't ask, you may however suggest ideas concerning her participation in this story, 'cos I don't have a clue. lol.   
This is just the prologue; it's just setting the scene. R&R and tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The year is 2005AC (after the creator.) and the kingdom of Fanelia lies in economic, political and environmental ruin. The country has, over the last hundred years, slowly become over run by dragons.   
  
By the time the impending crisis was realised it was to late to evade it. Many villages, towns and small cities have been destroyed. Thousands of people slaughtered by incredible creatures of mass destruction.   
  
Fanelia's leading politicians, delegates and generals, as well as the two orphan princes were forced to flee to the capital. The city gates where closed immediately after their arrival. The high wall that surrounds it and the guards that constantly patrol it are the first of a small line of defence protecting Fanelia's rapidly falling population.  
  
But although the closed gates of Fanelia's capital provide protection from the dragons outside, they cannot provide protection from the famine and disease inside. With the gates to the city closed, there are few ways, if any, to trade. The people of Fanelia are dying.  
  
A group known as the Dragon Slayers- men who are skilled with both sword and axe, were sent forth from the capital to attempt to rid the country of its infestation.   
  
Very few outsiders now venture into the beautiful forestry that is the country of Fanelia. Those I've seen have either been brave and well equipped, or drunk.  
  
My name is Hitomi and I am part of an ancient race of mages. In order to receive the gift of immortality, each candidate must leave our homeland to perform a rite of passage. Mine has lead me to this dying kingdom. For what purpose, I do not know. 


	2. Without Feeling

Chapter 1: Without Feeling.  
  
  
  
AN: OK, so you may have noticed that I changed the prologue slightly. Well, actually I only changed one word, I've decided to make Hitomi the main character in this story, simply because I think that you readers (and myself in some ways) will be able to relate to her more rather then me making up a whole new character that the everyone will have to get to know. I will warn you though, Hitomi will be very OOC. There will be couples later in the story (what's a good story without a bit of romance huh?) though I haven't decided which ones. Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you'll continue to give me your opinions.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or place names from Summoner or slight plays on quotes from 'The Fellowship of the Rings'. (Quite a mouthful lol)   
  
  
  
  
Hitomi awoke with the sun, as she often did while travelling. Standing up she arched her back and stretched out the kinks in her hard worked limbs, 'probably the only down side to sleeping outside', she thought smiling slightly.   
  
Looking east at the rising sun Hitomi shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the sent that was ever present in the forest areas of Fanelia's outskirts. She mentally noted that a storm was coming in from the north as the cool wind played with her shoulder length hair. Opening her eyes again she sighed and set about removing all signs of her presence from the small, tree enclosed, clearing she'd spent the night in.  
  
Soon Hitomi stood in the middle of the clearing again, silently complementing herself on a job well done. Looking around with a small smile on her face, she thanked the creator for a peaceful rest and after one final inspection of the immediate area she moved through the tree's towards the nearest source of civilisation.   
  
She was headed for Iona, a small town just inside Fanelia's boundaries. Never having been there before she didn't really know what to expect, but she paid her insecurity little heed as her left hand went automatically to the hilt of her sword in comfort. The shiny black finish on the scabbard reflected the suns rays, making it seem almost unearthly next to Hitomi's plain clothing.   
  
She ran her index finger along the golden dragon, which was carved onto the hilt with such amazing detail, Hitomi herself sometimes swore she could see it move, almost as if it where alive. Staring at nothing in particular, Hitomi recalled how the sword came into her possession.   
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~   
  
''Your road is long little one, but I promise you that this will shine a light to guide you.''   
  
The white haired woman presented the silver blade to Hitomi on a plush red cushion, it's black scabbard lying next to it. Hiotmi gasped at the blades beauty and shook her head firmly. ''I cannot except such a gift.''  
  
The older woman chuckled, ''This is no gift, merely your heritage.''   
  
''But-'' Hitomi started in protest, but was silenced when her carer raised a hand to silence her.  
  
''Trust yourself little one. If you open your eyes, the blades light will guide you.''  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~   
  
Even know, despite her growing wisdom, Hitomi still had no idea what her carer meant that day. The day she left her home. Her hand parted from the sword and Hitomi continued onward.   
  
She walked at a fairly slow pace, her bark brown boots treading lightly on the grassland below her. She was clad in a simple white shirt and black, skintight trousers. A long dark green cloak danced around her in the wind, its shading matching the colour of her eyes perfectly.   
  
After only about an hour of walking Hitomi paused as the sight of the town of Iona came into view. She exhaled in relief as it became clear that the town was very much in tacked and bursting with activity. Thanking the creator for the second time that morning, Hitomi made her way towards the wooden gates that marked the entrance to the town.   
''State your name and purpose in Iona.'' A stout looking, makeshift guard asked in a bored tone as Hitomi approached, making note to pull her cloak around her, hiding her sword from view.   
  
''My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, '' She answered, making eye contact with the man before her. ''And my purpose in Iona is my own.'' She finished, silently enchanting the guard.   
  
''Very well.'' He replied as he opened the small gate and let her pass. Hitomi didn't bother to look back at the guard, as he shook his head in slight confusion, and continued on the stone cobbled road, headed for the nearest inn she could find.  
  
~~~~~   
  
''You sent for me Lord?'' Chesta asked, coming to a halt on the small balcony behind his master. He saluted as he spoke, despite the fact his Lords back was turned away from him.   
  
''Yes, come here Chesta.'' Dilandau replied, turning slightly and motioning for his slayer to stand next to him. When Chesta came to a stop beside him and gazed out into the busy streets below Dilandau spoke again.  
  
''See that young woman down there?'' He asked, motioning to a girl walking directly below them, weaving herself in and out of the traffic with grace and surprising speed.   
  
''I see her.'' Chesta replied, acknowledging the girls presence.   
  
''Have someone follow her.'' Dilandau ordered. Not once looking at Chesta in recognition. His eyes remained focused on the young woman who had now stopped in front of one of the many market stools that littered the streets. He mentally noted that it was a herb stool.  
  
''Yes Lord Dilandau.'' Chesta saluted again, before turning to carry out the order.   
  
''What are you hiding, little girl?'' Dilandau asked the wind. His deep garnet eyes never leaving the girl, even as she stepped out of his line of sight. 


	3. Intensity

Chapter 2: Intensity.   
  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is going up almost a week earlier than I had planed. The fact is my exam results come out tomorrow and I can't sleep. Sad I know but I'm as nervous as hell and need something to take my mind off the growing fear in the pit of my stomach. In other words help I'm scared shitless. Lol. OK, thanks to those who reviewed, you've earned yourselves another chapter. Enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared into the half drunken glass of red wine that rested comfortably in her left hand. Her eyes looking further into the red abyss she sighed slightly. The tavern was full of merchants and off duty guards. The sounds of drunken laughter and singing bounced off the walls and into her ears. The noise wasn't that difficult to block out but still, the heavy, smoke filled air made Hitomi want to leave there and then. She would have given in, under normal circumstances, and walked out long ago. But still she remained; glass in hand, sitting on an old wooden stool at the bar of the small tavern.   
  
The reason she hadn't left still sat in the corner furthest away from her. Chocolate red eyes watched her every move through messy raven bangs. He sat alone, a glass of his own on the small circular table in front of him. She didn't need to turn to see him. The young man had been following her for a while. Had she not been one of her kind, his presence would have eluded her completely. Needless to say, she was impressed.  
  
Back home her carer had often spoke of how 'curiosity killed the cat', but she was no cat and the boys silent, but some how commanding presence almost demanded her investigation.   
  
Motioning with her free hand, she succeeded in getting the barman's attention and asked where the nearest open inn was. The old, worn-out man, clad in stained clothing told her that the nearest was just down the road. Nodding in silent thanks, Hitomi stood and left the noise filled tavern.   
  
Stepping into the dark, shadow littered street and inhaling deeply she headed in the direction the barman had given her. Smiling ever so slightly as the tavern door opened again almost immediately and her hunter stepped out into the cold night air.   
  
The wind played with Hitomi's cloak as she walked calmly down the all but deserted street road, her sword's scabbard glinting in the pale moonlight. Coming to a fork in the cobbled street Hitomi frowned. The barman had not motioned this. Sighing, Hitomi stopped and closed her eyes, well aware that her hunter had also stopped and was watching her in confusion, his hand resting on the hilt of his own sword.   
  
Blocking everything from her mind Hitomi concentrated on what she wanted to find. Ignoring the winds sudden change in direction, her mind focused on the place of rest that she was searching for. Within seconds a smile adorned her face again and she turned and walked to the left. Her hunter close behind.   
  
~~~~~   
  
''Why is Lord Dilandau so interested in this girl anyway?'' Gatti asked his fellow slayer while leaning over their table, reaching for more of whatever it was that they were drinking.   
  
Chesta shrugged, taking his own glass from his lips. ''I have no idea, but he seemed to know something about her just by watching her in the market this morning.''   
  
''Did she looked dangerous?'' Dalet asked, a slight sparkle in his brown eyes.   
  
''I only saw her from the back.'' Chesta replied, watching as the door to their room flew open and the newest slayer stormed though, only to shut himself off in one of the small side rooms immediately after, obviously in no mode to talk.  
  
Miguel chuckled slightly. ''I guess he lost her.''  
  
''Looks that way doesn't it.'' Gimuel agreed, letting a small grin light up his pale face.   
  
''Now, now,'' Dalet chided, ''leave the little one alone, I'm sure he did the best he could.''   
  
''Why must you always stand up for him?'' Gimuel asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
''It's because he fancies the pants off the guy.'' Gatti laughed.  
  
''I thought Dalet fancied everyone.'' Miguel piped in. They all laughed at Dalet's face fault. 


	4. Dangerous Times

Chapter 3: Dangerous Times.  
  
  
  
  
AN: An extra long chappie for all as I got my results and they where a whole lot better than I expected and needless to say I am a very happy camper lol. Also I want to say thanks for all the reviews, that was my best reviewed chapter ever and I saw them just before I went out to get my results so it cheered me up a lot thanxs guys, (especially Illicit Water Dragon and silver sea star for the good luck :) ) OK ppl, here's your well-earned new chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, nada, happy now?  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi laughed softly as a small girl, no old than about five or six, ran behind her and grabbed hold of her left leg in an attempt to hide from a slightly older boy running after her. The boy came to an abrupt stop when he saw Hitomi and shouted at them in the hyperactive voice children always seem to speak with.  
  
''Never fear fair maiden!'' He called to Hitomi, his light blue eyes dancing with amusement, ''I, Prince Van, will save you from this evil dragon!''   
  
The younger girl let go of Hitomi's leg and bounced in front of her, facing the boy. Raising her small hands she curled her fingers and made a growling sound before turning back to Hitomi and half roaring, half giggling at her.  
  
Hitomi, who's own eyes where now alight with a playful sparkle, raised her hands to her mouth and gasped. ''Oh no! How will I ever escape the clutches of this evil dragon?'' She called out in fake desperation.  
  
The young boy ran forward, wielding a small wooden sword and charged at the little girl. Raising his voice in a battle cry he pushed the sword under the girls arm and let go. The girl in return roared in horror looking down at the sword and walked around in circles for a while in anguish, before accepting defeat and falling to the ground, eyes closed and a smile on her face.   
  
Hitomi couldn't help but giggle when the small boy grabbed her left hand and pulled her away from the horrific scene. When they were a few steps away he bowed as Hitomi thanked him for saving her. ''Oh, how ever can I repay you?'' She asked as the young girl got up from the ground, carrying the sword.   
  
''It was nothing.'' The boy replied modestly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
''I wanna be prince Van now!'' the girl shouted in their direction.   
  
''You can't be prince Van! You're a girl!'' the boy called back smugly.   
  
''Well you can't be prince Van!'' The girl called, green eyes suddenly alive with mischief.   
  
''Why not?''  
  
''Because, '' the younger child drew out the word, stepping back a few paces, ''I've got your sword!'' She called, before taking of at a run.   
  
''Hay, no fair, Saya give me back my sword!'' The boy cried, giving chase.  
  
Hitomi laughed again as the two ran off through the market, knocking over small boxes of fruit and bread as they went, angry vender's shouting after them. Looking forward again Hitomi started walking, on the look out for anything to help her get to Fanelia's capital alive.   
  
The sun shone down on the small town of Iona, it's rays dancing along the cobbled streets and highlighting the banner's signalling shops and taverns. The air was warm and light in the sky as white clouds moved along, carrying whatever threat of a storm there had been the day Hitomi arrived. Sales men and women shouted about their wares in load voices as children played and laughed in the streets.   
  
All in all it was a fine day. It was hard to believe that so much pain and suffering lingered outside the walls in the surrounding forests. Hitomi put all thoughts aside as she saw a familiar mess of raven hair turn a corner into a near by street.   
  
'Good morning my hunter.' She mentally greeted the young man who had been following her the night before.   
  
Moving around the traffic she gave distant chase. For a moment she thought about leaving it alone, after all she had lost him on the way to the inn. The fact that she didn't have her sword with her also played a part in her indecision. Hitomi shook her head slightly, clearing her head. It was dark when he had been following her, he could have never got a close look at her face, the fact that she wasn't wearing her cloak would also make her more difficult to recognise.  
  
Quickly she made a decision, and proceeded to follow the man at a save distance.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Van, moved through the bustling streets with an annoyed look on his tanned features. He just couldn't understand it. How could he have lost her like that, it was a deserted street for creator's sake. He wasn't worried about the meeting with Dilandau, his 'superior.' No, Dilandau couldn't do anything to him and he knew it, but it was the principle. One girl, him and a deserted street. It was almost impossible to believe that he could have been so careless.  
  
He sighed, his pace slowing with his change in mood. He didn't understand why Dilandau wanted her followed anyway. 'Probably just liked the look of her.' Van thought bitterly.   
  
To say he and Dilandau didn't get on would have been a slight understatement. In private, Van disagreed with almost every decision Dilandau made. He constantly had to remind the commander that they were here to save the kingdom, not destroy it.  
  
Turning into yet another back alley, Van reached his destination. Opening an old wooden door he headed up a flight of stairs that creaked with each step he took. 'Why Dilandau likes these old, run down places is beyond me.' Van thought as he reached the top.   
  
Turning to his left, he opened another door and walked into Dilandau's room.   
  
''Well good morning, my good prince.'' Dilandau greeted, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
''Go to hell Dilandau.'' Van retorted, pulling a chair up to Dilandau's desk and taking a seat. ''Why are we still here?'' He continued, getting straight to the point.  
  
''Because I haven't ordered us to leave yet.'' Dilandau replied calmly, eyeing Van with his garnet depths.   
  
Van shivered slightly under the gaze, but forced his brain to work as he spoke again. ''I want to know why we are still here and why I had to spend most of my evening following a little town girl.''   
  
Dilandau moved away from the window frame that he had been resting against as Van came in, sitting at the other side of the desk he propped his legs up on the small table and crossed them at the ankles before answering. ''You didn't think there was anything strange about the girl?'' He asked, pulling a lock of his silver hair and wrapping it around his finger.   
  
''She carried a strange looking sword,'' Van mused, staring into the dark brown desk, ''but that was about it.'' He finished.   
  
Dilandau smirked at him but said nothing for a time. After a few minutes of silence, during which Van couldn't help but squirm slightly, Dilandau spoke again. ''We haven't left yet because we still haven't got two swords back from the blacksmiths in the centre of the town. Once we have them we'll be moving west towards Lenelle.''  
  
''Fine.'' Van agreed, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Dilandau watched him leave with a smirk on his face, ''The hunter becomes the hunted.'' He muttered to himself upon hearing his pray jump from her hiding place on his balcony and back down to the back alley below. He reached the open window to his left just in time to see her run around the corner, still following Van. ''Well played little girl, well played.'' 


	5. Devil's Dance

Chapter 4: Devil's Dance.  
  
  
  
  
AN: OK, here's another well-earned chapter for all. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys lol. Guess I must be doing something right huh?   
Oh, by the way, Lenelle is pronounced; Lan-ell. Just thought you'd want to know.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
''I honestly have no idea what the hell you're going on about!'' Van almost screamed in his attackers ear. All it got him was another fist, colliding with his jaw and making a satisfying crunch on impact. Van refused to give them the pleasure of hearing him cry out, like hell he was going to show weakness in front of these pathetic excuses for human beings.   
  
The taller man, the one who's sword was currently located at Van's neck, sighed. Bring his face closer to Van's he almost whispered to the younger man. ''Just answer the question, and I'll consider killing you quickly.'' To ensure his meaning was received he twister the blade of his sword slightly, allowing it to draw blood.   
  
Van couldn't help but flinch as he watched his own blood run down the blade and gather at the tip, before falling in small droplets to the unforgiving stones below.   
  
''I'll ask you again, '' the other attacker spat out the words, obviously impatient. ''Where are the dragon hearts?''  
  
''I told you, we don't gather the hearts. We slay the beast, that is all.''   
  
A hollow, lifeless laugh came from the swordsman's throat. ''Very well.'' He spoke the words softly, even as his left arm rose preparing to slit Van's throat.  
  
Van didn't even try to register what happened in the seconds that followed. His eyes remained closed even as it became obvious that the blade was no longer resting at his neck. He could vaguely hear his attacker's cries and the sound of bodies falling to the ground. But still his mind refused to send a message to open his eyes. Bring a hand to his still bleeding neck he felt himself fall forward, only to be caught moments later by a pair of strong, but fragile arms.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Hitomi cursed as Fanelia's youngest prince fell limply into her arms. Bending her knees slowly, she lowered them both to the ground and turned him slightly so she could see his face.   
  
His eyes were closed but his breathing was slowing to allow his chest to regain its normal rhythm. Moving his hand from his neck she saw that the wound wouldn't be a problem and chanted a small spell to stop the bleeding.  
  
Sighing in relief as the wound began to heal Hitomi twisted slightly and retrieved her sword from the cobbled stones, only to realise that it was impossible to return the shiny blade to it's sheath at her side with the prince resting on her stomach. Cursing softly again Hitomi returned her attention back to the man in her arms.   
  
She knew that, even with her strength, there was no way she'd be able to carry him back to the inn. 'Of all the places to get attacked, he has to chose the place furthest away from the inn doesn't he.' Looking up and down the shadow cluttered alley, Hitomi realised her options were, 1; wake him up and shout at him for being so stupid. Or, 2; use a spell to translocate him to her room at the inn.   
  
The spell itself wouldn't be difficult, but there was no way of telling were he'd land and if there'd be anyone in the room when he did.   
  
Looking down at him again Hitomi sighed, brushing a few stray locks of raven hair from his face she lowered her head and whispered to him gently.   
  
Hitomi growled in frustration minutes later when it became clear that the fallen prince was not going to wake up on his own any time soon, and was ready to backhand him into consciousness. Finally giving up on the soft approach, Hitomi raised her right hand and brought it down again.  
  
Van's eyes snapped open and, straightening his back, he shot out of Hitomi's arms and into a seating position. He brought a hand up to his pulsing cheek. ''HAY!? Huh, what the hell.'' Van trailed off when he saw Hitomi's kneeling form before him. ''How did you, who are, I mean.'' He was silenced as Hitomi rose and returned her sword to it's rightful place at her side.   
  
''You ought to be more careful my hunter.'' She started, looking down at him with a slightly amused expression, ''it seems you no longer have your royal guards to protect you.'' With that Hitomi bowed slightly and walked away, ignoring the attackers 'sleeping' bodies at her feet, leaving Van's confused face to stare after her.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Dilandau watched as Chesta cleaned Van's wound with a small, white cloth. He was trying very hard not to laugh out loud as Van recalled what had happened hours before he had dragged himself back to their supposed 'safe haven' and stumbled in, blood all over his face.   
  
''Then she just walked away.'' Van finished, glancing at Chesta who smiled sympathetically back as he finished up and set about clearing the blood away from Van's chin and neckline.   
  
''They were after Drag energists.'' Dilandau asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
''That's what they said,'' Van started shooting Dilandau a glare, ''Of course I was more concerned with the blade at my throat at the time, so forgive me if I got a few details wrong.''  
  
''And that's when the little town girl rescued you.'' Dilandau asked, not bothering to hide his smirk.   
  
''Get out Chesta.''   
  
Chesta looked to Dilandau for confirmation and, at Dilandau's nod, left the room and quietly shut the door behind him, relived to be out of the tense atmosphere that always seemed to brew up when the to men came together.   
  
''Don't do that again Dilandau.'' Van snapped through gritted teeth.   
  
''You are meant to be my underling, your highness.'' Dilandau reasoned, with dancing garnet eyes and a smirk to match. ''I would treat my other slayers the same way if they came back from a tavern bleeding from the neck.''   
  
No sooner had Dilandau finished Van had him pressed up against the wall, his lower left arm at his neck. ''I am no ones underling.'' Van seethed with anger, pushing his arm further onto Dilandau's neck restricting his breathing.   
  
The response Dilandau gave was a manic grin that, even in Van's controlling position, sent a shiver down his spine. A feeling he was slowly coming accustomed to when in the pyro's presence. ''That's what you think.'' Dilandau chocked out, enjoying the murderous look he was receiving.   
  
Van took his arm away from his general's neck and stormed out of the old room, but not before grabbing the nearest chair and smashing it into a wall in anger. Leaving Dilandau to gasp for air as his eyes glinted with overpowering egotism. 


	6. Silence Ends

Chapter 5: Silence Ends.   
  
  
  
AN: *is on rampage* You know what I hate, I really hate it when ppl review your stuff and put an advertisement for their own work in there, I hate it when your trying really hard to work but one of your four lil brothers insists that his stupid game is more important than your writing and you know what I really hate! I really hate it when you buy a packet of fruit pastels and its full of green and yellow ones!!!!!!!!! Gggggggggrrrrrrr I mean what is the bloody point, does anyone really like the green and yellow ones? I think the makers just do it for a laugh! It's a conspiracy I tell you!!!!! CONSPIRACY!!   
*Takes a deep breath* .........sorry.........I've had a bad day, feel free to ignore this AN.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi didn't know exactly when it had started, only that it was after sunset. The first screams of fear had rung out through the peaceful streets not long after the sun had gone down and the sky had turned a dark navy blue.  
  
Jumping out of bed she grabbed her sword that was ever present at her side and ran across the room to the window and looked out. Her heart caught in her throat as she took in the view.   
  
Dragons. Four or five that she could see.   
  
Cursing Hitomi pulled her boats on hastily and praised the fact that she had decided to sleep fully clothed tonight. Pulling her hair back into a tight braid she pulled open the door, which creaked loudly in annoyance to it's harsh treatment, and ran down the short flight of steps to the lobby of the inn.   
  
Hitomi's eyes shimmered with silent sympathy when the sight of the innkeepers son clinging tightly to his mother reached her line of sight, but she didn't stop moving, almost running to the main entrance Hitomi went straight to the door and pushed on it, fully expecting it to open immediately under her strong hand.   
  
Her brow creased in confusion when it didn't, but the sounds of more desperate screams echoing around the inn's exterior made her shove the confusion to one side and, stepping back a few paces, Hitomi flung her left leg out and kicked the door down in one swift movement before racing out into the blazing streets of the town of Iona.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Van and Dilandau moved forward together and drew their swords in sync as they approached the beast. The dragon rose it's head in acknowledgment to the challenge and turned it's hard scaled body round fully to face the blue and black armoured warriors.   
  
It's red and black colouring shimmered in contrast to the fire's unforgiving dance around it, broken lumber and crumbled stones littered the streets that had now become a battle ground. The dark beast was the first to attack. Rising slightly on it's front legs, the dragon flexed it's tail and flung it round at it's challengers in full force, it's pointed end reflected the red and yellow flames around it and knocked down more rubble from the remains of a tavern as it went.   
  
Van and Dilandau jumped to opposite sides, out of the dragons attack range and glanced at each other momentarily before attacking at the same time. Ignoring the screams and pleases for salvation echoing around them both slayers advanced at remarkable speed.  
  
Jumping high, Van shouted a battle cry as his sword rounded a high ark before breaking down on the dragon's scales. In response the dragon's head flew back with a roar of pain as Van landed and proceeded to slash at it's tail.   
  
At the same time Dilandau was dodging the dragon's aimed attacks with trained skill, waiting for Van's distraction. When it came, Dilandau's eyes danced with the trill of control as he leaped under the dragon's legs and thrust his sword into the it's throat and pulled it out again quickly. Back flipping away from the dragon's front legs Dilandau let a sinful grin decorate his pale features as the blue blood gushed from the beast's wound and splattered over the surrounding stones and fizzed when it impacted with flaming timber.   
  
Van ran back round to where Dilandau stood and, breathing heavily, turned to his fellow slayer. ''One down, three to go.''  
  
~~~~~   
  
Not bothering with a formal introduction, Hitomi bore down on the dragon with a battle cry of her own as she joined in with Miguel and Chesta's fight for control over the blue and green scaled beast.   
  
''Aim for it's tail!'' She cried in the slayer's direction while dodging another desperate attack from the dragon's sharp teeth.  
  
Miguel and Chesta didn't need telling twice, and hacked their way round the back of the dragon while the mysterious girl distracted it from the front. It wasn't long before a cry of pain irrupted from deep inside the dragon's throat and Hitomi immerged, covered in blood from the dragon's mouth.  
  
''Who are you?'' Chesta called as Hitomi turned away from them and started running towards the terrified screams of Iona's surviving residents. He revived no reply as Hitomi's form vanished into the smoke and mist that had started to settle over Iona's ruined streets.   
  
''We better find the others.'' Miguel called over the deafening screams. Chesta nodded and both slayers took of at a run. It wasn't long before they were both fighting another vibrant beast alongside Dalet and Gatti.   
  
~~~~~   
  
''We meet again my hunter.'' Hitomi called as both she and Van leaped out of the way of the rampaging dragon's attack.   
  
''Fate, it seems, has brought us together again.'' Van shouted back, watching Hitomi swing her sword up high, into the dragon's right side before being flung back at an incredible force. Landing not so gracefully on top of Dilandau, who wasted no time in flinging her off.   
  
Hitomi flipped back up off of the ground and returned Dilandau's glare with one of her own. ''Make yourself useful and attack from the left with Van!'' He shouted at her before running back at the dragon, his sword held high.   
  
''I take orders from no one.'' Hitomi muttered under her breath before joining Van and attacking with him.   
  
Time seemed to stop as all three fighters launched their final attacks together. Hitomi saw the magnificent creature's eyes dilate, as it's destructive life came to an end with a shower of sparks and a final ear piercing roar. The fallen beast fell limply to the stoned ground with an earth trembling quake that shoick the foundations of the surrounding, still standing, buildings and Hitomi exhaled deeply as it became clear that it was the last of the terrible invading force to be banished from the land of the living.   
  
''It's over.'' Van sighed, surveying the demolished town that was once Iona.   
  
''For now.'' Dilandau replied as he approached the two, wiping his sweat-beaded forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
''Let's hope there are survivors.'' Hitomi added her own thoughts to the short conversation, gazing beyond Dilandau's form to the still blazing streets. 'Because that's all we can do.' She added silently, bending down and wiping her sword on a piece of charred red cloth. 


	7. Go With The Flow

Chapter 6: Go With The Flow.  
  
  
  
AN: OK, I have a few things to say (what am I saying I always have things to say *.*) firstly; from now on the chapters are gonna be a lot long than they usually are. The main reason being I've just finished the chapter plan for this story and err- it's going to be a little bit longer than I originally thought. Hope you guys don't mind. Secondly; Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot. Lastly; *sheepish grin* I have a question to ask of silver sea star, do you know when your going to post another chapter of 'Earth After Colony'? It's my fav fic so I kinda miss it. Ok, that's it on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruined stones and broken lumber crunched under Van's boots as he walked through the desolately quiet streets of the once fair town of Iona. But despite the barren surroundings the ebony haired slayer had a small smile on his face. Rising his eyes to the early afternoon sky, Fanelia's youngest prince recalled the morning's events.   
  
~~~~~Flash back~~~~~   
  
''Join us.''  
  
'What's in it for me?''  
  
''You speak your mind little girl.''  
  
''It's why I don't talk much.''   
  
Dilandau was almost seething after Hitomi's sixth successful come back in a row. Turning back round to face her he narrowed his garnet orbs. ''You need to get to Fanelia's capital correct?'' When Hitomi nodded her head he continued, ''We happen to be headed in the same direction, and as confident as I am in my slayers abilities, an extra fighter means a extra advantage over the enemy.'' Dilandau finished his reasoning and sat down opposite her, awaiting a reply.  
  
''I don't take orders.''   
  
By this point Van was trying desperately to suppress a large grin. From his position by the small fireplace in Dilandau's aged room he watched as the two battled out terms. Hitomi was seated at the desk, where Van himself had sat but hours before the dragon attack, and now Dilandau was seated opposite. His eyes bore into the female warriors as if trying to scare her. It wasn't working very well.   
  
Van interrupted the staring contest. ''Then don't become a slayer.''   
  
Dilandau's head whipped round in Van's direction while Hitomi just shifted her gaze calmly and met his eyes.   
  
''Why not just come along for the ride.'' Van continued, ignoring the white-hot anger radiating freely from Dilandau. ''When we get to the capital we part ways.''  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything for a time, she was happy just to stare into the young princes eyes and was very tempted to chuckle at Dilandau. Who at present was restraining himself rather well in her opinion, considering he had just spent the last hour or so trying to persuade her to accept his command over her all the way to Fanelia's capital.  
  
Hitomi rose, her gaze not leaving Van's. ''Deal.'' She replied, moving round the chair and brushing past Dilandau's form, before bowing slightly in acknowledgement of Van's title and exiting.  
  
~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~   
  
'Dragon slaying just got a lot more interesting.' Van thought, ending his journey to the slayers lodgings, or what remained of them.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Hitomi kneeled beside the corpses of the innkeeper's son and wife. Tears started to gather behind her eyes but she fought them back. The two had perished painlessly, or so it seemed. Their dying expressions where not those of pain or suffering. 'By the time death came for them they where probably ready to welcome it.' Hitomi thought bitterly and she stood up tall again and stepped over them, making her way up the stairs that she had ran down but a few hours ago.   
  
Hitomi had few material possessions, here at least. Right now the most important thing she owned was hanging at her hip, it's black glow lesser in morning for those who had lost their life's the night before.   
  
Moving towards the small vanity table Hitomi opened the top draw and pulled out a small package and tided it to her belt. She had bought the contents on her first day in Iona, from an old cat woman. Sighing when she realised the fact that the kind old woman was probably dead Hitomi moved out of the room again and back down the stairs of the inn. Muttering a small prayer before she left the building.   
  
~~~~~   
  
''I wonder if it's the same girl that helped us out during the battle.'' Chesta asked Miguel, who was at present helping the fair-haired slayer to ready their horses for the long ride to Lenelle.  
  
''Probably, wasn't the girl that helped us the one that Lord Dilandau wanted followed?'' Miguel replied.   
  
''Yeah, I think so.''   
  
''Well there you are then,'' Miguel concluded. ''How many girls do you know that go around wielding a sword and fighting dragons?''  
  
Chesta laughed slightly. ''I see your point.''  
  
Miguel just nodded in return and went back to the task at hand. It wasn't long before all the horses where packed up and ready to go. Chesta and Miguel had gone over their work one last time and joined the other slayers in line, waiting for Dilandau to move them out.  
  
Dilandau had calmed down slightly from the mornings events but couldn't help but ball his fists when his eyes landed on Van, who was standing in line between Gatti and Dalet, a small smirk evident on his face. It was no secret to any of the slayers that their master hated being out done, in battle or in conversation. And being out done by a mere girl, even one as obviously skilled as Hitomi had turned out to be, was like adding insult to injury.   
  
''We are headed for Iona.'' Dilandau spoke in harsh tones, ''it is a three day ride west of here, any dragon we see we kill, understand.''   
  
At the chorus of ''Yes sir.'' Dilandau gave the order to move out and turned to mount his horse. Only to come face to face with Hitomi.   
  
''I need a horse.'' She stated, her emerald green depths boring into Dilandau's garnet ones.   
  
Dilandau just stared at her blankly for a few seconds. When he finally registered what she had said a smirk appeared on his face.   
  
''We don't have an extra one at the moment, we will get you one in Lenelle.''   
  
Hitomi's eyes flashed angrily, like hell she was going to walk and look up at him while he rode. ''And until then?'' Her voice was coated in a warning.   
  
''You may walk,'' Dilandau emphasised the word walk, ''or you may ride with me.'' He finished, knowing she would never take the latter, oh how fun it would be to have her looking up at him.   
  
''Fine.'' The word had barely left Hitomi's lips before she seemed to disappear out of sight, only to suddenly reappear seconds later in the saddle of Dilandau's horse. She held out her hand to the speechless general. ''But I'm up front.'' 


	8. Dream Land

Chapter 7: Dream Land.  
  
  
AN: Another well-earned chapter for all, nice and long (kinda) as promised. I've had a lot of questions as to who Hitomi's gonna get wiv, and I still don't know, soz. But there will be a little bit of romance (sorta) in this chapter (he he he) I hope ppl don't hate me after this chapter, I'm such a tease.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes but the view didn't change. She tried to clear her focus in the darkness but all she could see was black, nothingness. Confused, but somehow not afraid, Hitomi tried to walking forward a few steps. Upon doing so she felt a presence behind her but after turning round sharply, she saw no one, but could still feel someone.   
  
Mere moments later the presences felt her. Hitomi couldn't help but gasp as a warm, gentle touch made its way up left arm and another encircled her waist, pulling her back into a muscular embrace. Within another second Hitomi had closed her eyes again as the presences warm breath tickled her neck, sending shivers up her spine.   
  
As goosebumps erupted on her arms Hitomi moaned softly as he lowered his head, to begin nipping and sucking playfully at the tender skin of her neck. Her breathing started becoming laboured as the hand that had encircled her waist shifted, a hand moving up under her shirt, fingers softly gliding across her abdomen.   
  
~~~~~   
  
''Kanzaki?'' Dilandau tried again, becoming extremely frustrated, very quickly. He had been attempting to wake the sleeping girl for what seemed like hours.   
  
Dilandau cursed himself silently as Hitomi buried her face further into his neck and he felt heat rise to his face. ''Will you wake up stupid woman?'' He then audibly cursed Hitomi; all he got in response was a soft sigh as she relaxed even more into his unwilling embrace. ''Damnit woman, do I have to throw you off this horse?''  
  
Hitomi blinked a few times before allowing her mind to register where she was. Sitting up she looked down to see herself in a saddle. ''Huh?'' Hitomi mumbled,   
confused, as she saw a pair of hands holding the rains, whose arms originated behind her?  
  
Turning round slightly Hitomi almost leaped from the saddle as she met Dilandau's cold glare. ''That took long enough'' Dilandau almost shouted in anger at the emerald eyed young woman in front of him.   
  
Both Hitomi and Dilandau turned sharply as they heard a chuckle. ''Haven't you got something to do?'' Hitomi asked, regaining her composure. At Hitomi's tone and Dilandau's glare, Dalet almost turned on his heels and ran away as fast as his armour would allow. It took a lot of well trained discipline to bow slightly and walk away, all be it a bit fast paced.   
  
Hitomi roughly removed Dilandau's hands from the rains and jumped down from their horse and walked over to Van, who was tying his own to a nearby tree.   
  
''How far are we from Lenelle?'' She asked, coming to a stop directly in front of him, mentally noting that her sword was not a her side.   
  
Van looked up, somewhat surprised at her sudden presence. ''About a days ride.'' He answered, standing tall and towering over her by a good few inches. ''We'll be spending the night here, as there's a small lake nearby.'' He continued, chocolate red eyes dancing through his raven bags.   
  
Hitomi just nodded and walked away, back towards her and Dilandau's horse, whose saddle was now unoccupied. Her sword was tied in-between various other items of baggage, removing it from it's place she strapped back round her waste lovingly.   
  
''I thought you'd be more comfortable without it.''  
  
Hitomi recognised the voice immediately, but didn't turn round. ''You were wrong.'' She answered more harshly than she had meant to. ''Van.'' She called, still not turning round.  
  
''Yeah.''   
  
''Where's that lake?''   
  
''Just north of here.''   
  
Hitomi turned to her left and walked off, leaving Dilandau behind her.  
  
Minutes later Hitomi was safely out of range of the noisy camp preparation and relaxed voices that stirred up whenever the dragon slayers started settling down for the night. Hitomi shock her head from side to side in effort to clear her fogged mind. She had spent most of the days riding trying to figure out why she was going with the slayers at all. She could have made it to the capital on her own, barley.   
  
She stopped as the small lake Van had directed her to came into view. Sighing in relief Hitomi walked to the waters edge and kneeled down. Allowing her fingers to glide across the water. Hitomi watched the ripples and shivered a little, remembering her dream. She had had dreams like it before, but never ones so, intimate.  
  
Standing up Hitomi set about removing her clothes, glad to be able to wash away the sweat that she had woken up with. Slipping into the cool water Hitomi sighed contently. 'Just what the doctor ordered.'   
  
~~~~~   
  
It had been almost an hour since Hitomi had seemingly stormed off towards the lake to bathe. Van wasn't worried, it was pretty obvious that the female warrior could take care of herself, but everyone's, even Dilandau's, mood seem to lighten up when the town girl was around. It really was amazing what a single female presence did to the slayers attitudes.   
  
The first day of travelling with them seemed to completely pass her by. She added her opinions when the commander was faced with decisions concerning direction etc. In fact, it almost seemed that Hitomi knew exactly where to go. Van had shaken it off though, as plain good luck. The party hadn't run into danger of any kind. And for that Van knew he wasn't the only one that was grateful. But apart from that Hitomi had said almost nothing to any off them all day.   
  
It wasn't until last night that Hitomi had started to open up to any off them. But then, Van supposed, it was difficult for anyone not to join in conversation when sitting round a campfire.   
  
Hitomi had been on last watch, meaning she was quite tired by the time the rest had awoken. Van had also noticed how safe he had felt, knowing that Hitomi was watching over them, but had brushed that aside also.   
  
''Hey we saved you a spot Hitomi!'' Gatti called across from Van, re-diverting his train of thought.   
  
Hitomi just nodded, her wet hair cascading over her face as she did so. Drawing it back out of her face Hitomi sat down between Gatti and Chesta. Leaning forward, towards the open fire, she proceeded to run her fingers through her hair, in a vain attempt to dry it. 'Stupid hair.' She thought angrily, 'never did get you cut shorter like I was supposed to.'   
  
The evening past by too quickly in Hitomi's opinion. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked sitting around the fire with the other slayers. Joining in conversations and arguments, while laughing now and then at jokes concerning Dalet's sexual preferences. And although she still hadn't figured out while she was in Fanelia at all, let alone sitting round with a bunch of young men, Hitomi Kanzaki hadn't felt as happy since she left her home. 


	9. Arguments

Chapter 8: Arguments.  
  
  
  
AN: Another chapter for your pleasure.   
I've been thinking a lot about couplings and such and I'm almost certain at what it's going to be now. (Of course I'm not going to tell you :P) I will admit I have been leaning towards d/h, not because of Hitomi's personality as such, but more because of both Van and Dilandau's; Van has always struck me as the type of guy who feels the need to protect others, where as Dilandau seems to be the type that likes to know others can take care of themselves. That's just my opinion you understand, so feel free to disagree.   
In answer to silver sea star's review: the explanation as to Hitomi's rite of passage etc. will not totally become clear until later on in the story, because I need other things to happen before I can make her 'purpose' in Fanelia clear. Sorry about the lack of explanation *.*  
In answer to Illicit water dragon's review: I love Gundam Wing!!!!!! 'Specially Duo *drools*  
And in answer to Tennyo's review: *glomps back* thank you! But as much as I like you and Van I must jump to Dilly's defence, please leave him alone *puppy dog eyes* oh, and tell me more about this bishie closet ^.^  
  
*Looks at the long note* he he...sorry. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi pulled the reins of her and the dragon slayer commander's horse sharply, ignoring Dilandau's hands making a sudden surprised grab at her waist in order to steady himself. She could hear the other horse's in their party come to a hesitant halt behind them.   
  
''What the hell-'' Hitomi raised her left hand to silence him.   
  
''I feel something.'' She mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Jumping down from the saddle and landing knees bent, she straightened as Van pulled the reins of his own stallion and turned to Dilandau. ''What's going on?'' he asked, chocolate red eyes reflecting an interesting mix of curiosity and concern.   
  
Dilandau just shrugged his shoulders, black and red armour rattling slightly at the movement, not wanting to disturb the sudden silence that had settled around the party. He stayed where he was as Van jumped down from his horse and walked over to Hitomi, who's hand now rested on the hilt of her sword, eyes half lidded.   
  
''Hitomi?''  
  
She heard Van's hesitant call, and his hand on her left shoulder soon after, but ignored him. With her eyes closed, Hitomi was allowing her other senses to become dominant, her ears especially.   
  
Silence.   
  
Even in the unpopulated area of the forest they where in, it was unnaturally quiet. No birds or insects, not even a breeze winding its way through the tree's could be heard. It was as if someone had created a vacuum, and sucked all the life out of the immediate vicinity.   
  
Opening her eyes again Hitomi inhaled deeply, she couldn't tell if something was very wrong here, or very right.   
  
''We should be careful passing through here.'' She announced clearly, mentally noting that Van's hand was still on her shoulder. Turning her gaze to Dilandau, she spoke again. ''It is quiet here because something close demands respect.''  
  
''And what would this something be, exactly?'' Dilandau asked, crimson orbs shining with an unnerving egotism that seemed to have crept back into his façade since Hitomi had told him off about taking off her sword while she was asleep.   
  
''I don't know.'' Hitomi answered in all honesty. At Dilandau's snigger she balled her fists in frustration. ''But that doesn't mean it isn't there.'' She continued, using her thumb to push up the carved hilt of her sword.  
  
At the sound Dilandau snapped his gaze back to her, red eyes glaring. ''Your good town girl, but your not that good.''   
  
Had it not been for Van's hand on her shoulder, Hitomi would have drawn her sword and taught the commander a thing or two about her race. But Van squeezed his hand gently, shooting her an apologetic smile.   
  
Why Dilandau was in command instead of Van remained a mystery to her, despite Van's explanation during the early hours of the morning. Van seemed just as good a fighter as Dilandau; maybe even better, thought Van did have a tendency to be careless. Where as Dilandau had a tendency to be over confident in his abilities.   
  
Sighing Hitomi withdrew her hand from her sword's hilt, ignoring Dilandau's smug expression of victory. ''Is it wise to continue using this route?'' Van asked, removing his hand from Hitomi's shoulder and gazing around at the masses of trees surrounding them.   
  
''I think so.'' Hitomi replied, following Van's line of sight, ''but I suggest we pick up the pace.'' At Van's nod Hitomi sent on final glare in Dilandau's direction and surprised everyone by turning away from him and walking back thought the other slayers horses. Coming to a stop she looked up at Chesta. ''May I ride with you?'' Hitomi asked, voice hard due to her anger at Dilandau but pleasant just the same. Chesta blushed slightly; looking towards his commander he made a questioning expression.   
  
Dilandau's face had faulted the moment the words left the sandy haired girl's lips. Recovering quickly he made a gesture of indifference with his right hand and moved up in the saddle of his and Hit- his horse.   
  
Chesta nodded a yes and with in seconds Hitomi was seated behind him, arms wrapped loosely but securely around his waist. Dilandau shot Hitomi a last glare of his own as he moved the party forward again, ignoring Van's chuckle.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was long past nightfall by the time they reached the small farming town of Lenelle. The trees gave way to fields and run-in dirt roads and the only previous sources of light, Gaea's two moons, gave way to the bright lights bursting through the small windows of the gathered cottages.   
  
Large storage buildings loomed over the party as they passed, shadows dancing over their faces as if in an attempted to scare the travellers off. No gates surrounded the farming town, in fact no security existed as far as the slayers could tell, which was very odd, considering Faenila's current crisis.   
  
It was well into the night, however, and everyone was drained from the seemingly constant riding, thought few would freely admit it.   
  
Dilandau signalled for the rest of them to wait as he jumped from his saddle. Walking over to the nearest cottage he knocked noisily on the wooden door and waited for a reply.   
  
Upon seeing Dilandau's hard expression and tall build, the old woman who opened the door almost jumped back. ''W-what can I help you with young sir.'' She asked distrust evident behind her frail tone.   
  
Dilandau looked the woman over. Typical farmer's wife, he thought disgusted. She was clad in a worn, brown dress reaching down to her shoes. A white apron rested round her waist coming to a end just about her dress' hemline. ''We seek an inn.'' He replied, his tone as hard as his appalled pale features.   
  
''No inn remains here young sir.'' The woman replied with poor pronunciation. ''But you may rest in out store house.'' She offered, seeing Dilandau's garnet eyes hardening at her answer.   
  
Following the woman's hand gesture, Dilandau's orbs came to rest at the woman's 'store house', it was one of the large barns they had past on the way into town. Sighing Dilandau turned back to her; he was too tired to pay the lack of comfort any heed. ''Give me the key.'' He ordered, as apposed to asking the woman. She immediately turned back into the stone cottage and came back soon after, baring a slightly rusted iron key. As soon as it was in his possession he turned away and heard the door slam closed.   
  
'It's going to be a long night.' He thought bitterly, walking over to his slayers to deliver the new on their accommodation. 


	10. Daybreak

Chapter 9: Daybreak.   
  
  
AN: Yet another well-earned chapter for all *does little dance* I really like this chapter actually, one of my favs so far.   
Dilly: *mumbles* I don't like it.  
*glares* you wanna repeat that!!!  
Dilly: *returns glare* I SAID I DON'T LIKE THE DAMNED CHAPTER!!!  
*starts shouting to* AND WHY IS THAT THEN???  
Dilly: 'cos you make me sound all gah gah over Hitomi!  
I DO NOT!!  
Dilly: YES YOU DO!!  
*grumbles* wish you'd act more like Tennyo's Van...  
Dilly: *eye twitch* are you saying you like him more than me???  
*crosses arms* maybe...  
Dilly: FINE!  
FINE!  
Dilly: walks off mumbling (again)   
..................*sniff* we seriously need to work on our relationship... *sighs*  
anyway, thanks so much to all who reviewed and I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A cool mist had formed during the night and, even in the orange glow of the fast approaching sunrise, still it lingered. No other civilisation could be seen in any direction as the view faded from vast farmland into a greyish haze where the mist met the distant skyline. Droplets of morning dew highlighted many cobwebs wound round overgrown weeds and fallen tree branches giving the sleeping farm town an almost unearthly aura.   
  
The stillness was disturbed as a lone figure stood behind one of the many storage buildings. Even in the gloom and colourless morning Hitomi's blade shone as she brought it down in a low ark, shifting her weight from her left to right foot and turning round, her sword slicing silently through the mist as she went.   
  
Small beads of sweat where clearly visible on her brow, which was creased in concentration as she went through a morning training session that she had neglected to do for a while. Late nights playing cards with the slayers had meant late risings, and so, she had little time for sword practise.   
  
Finally bringing her sword down to her side, Hitomi's training ended. Though easily seen, the rapid rising and falling of her chest were as silent as her blades movements.   
  
Looking down at her clothes as she caught her breath Hitomi frowned. She really was a mess. Her once white shirt was now more of a grey/brown and her black trousers where stained and mud incrusted. 'Time to go shopping.' She mentally decided, listening to the footsteps of an approaching stranger.   
  
''Good morning Hitomi.''   
  
The cheerful tone wasn't hard to recognise and Chesta's small form soon came into view through the mist. Hitomi sheathed her sword in one fluid movement and shifted her gaze away from her self-assessment, meeting the blonde slayers eyes. A simple nod was all she offered in response, but her eyes gave her inward smile away.   
  
''Have a pleasant night?'' Chesta asked, smiling back at Hitomi as he came to a stop next to her.   
  
''I've had worse.'' Hitomi replied, letting the smile spread from her emerald orbs to her lips. ''Then again, I've had better also.''   
  
Chesta chuckled, ''same here.'' He spoke finally, looking towards the rapidly approaching daybreak. Hitomi followed his line of sight. ''Lord Dilandau hasn't issued any orders for today, would you like me to show you around?'' He continued, gesturing to the town before them.   
  
''You know this place?'' Hitomi answered his query with one of her own, arching a thin eyebrow.  
  
Chesta didn't try to hide his nostalgic smile, ''all to well.'' Was all he offered in return. Hitomi's nod made him direct a fresh smile at her. ''Want to help me start breakfast?''   
  
Hitomi nodded again. ''Sure.''  
  
~~~~~   
  
Dilandau awoke to the sound of a fire spiting and the smells of something frying. Stretching he sat up at surveyed his surroundings. Most of his slayers where sleeping in the hay outlining the edges of the wooden barn. Van still slept not to far away from where he was, curled up on a small pile of hay sleeping soundly. Dilandau sniggered silently, even in his sleep Fanelia's youngest price acted like a baby.  
  
Grabbing his sword and rising to his feet soundlessly, the commander of the dragon slayers weaved in and out of the sleeping bodies and random masses of hay before exiting the structure and walking towards the sounds of breakfast.   
  
The mist cleared and Dilandau wasn't surprised when he saw Chesta cooking eggs, but his eyes did dance with slight amusement and sudden slight embarrassment as he saw Hitomi. He was under the impression that the town girl liked her rest.   
  
Chesta realised his commanders presence far to late in Dilandau's opinion but when he did his reaction was expected. Hitomi watched as Chesta stood up and saluted his commander. Sighing she also stood. Which momentarily stunned both men, until she walked right passed Dilandau and into the barn. ''I will wake the others.'' She called back over her shoulder before disappearing.  
  
Dilandau's eye twitched ever so slightly, causing Chesta to shrink back a little. That girl would be the death of him.   
  
Hitomi smiled a little as she watched Van turn onto his side in his sleep and settle again, for a brief moment she almost felt regret at waking the sleeping warrior. It passed without consequence and Hitomi proceeded to walk over to his sleeping form and kneel down beside him. Recalling how hard it was to wake him last time, her smile spread wider in amusement as she decided to kill two birds with one stone.   
  
Chesta's head snapped up from his place beside the fire as a cry of surprise shot out from the barn. Upon seeing Dilandau shake his head slightly and return to his meal, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Minutes later most of the slayers had come out of the barn yawning and sharking their heads in an attempted to wake themselves up fully. Gathering round they sat down to their morning meal and eat almost greedily.   
  
''I can't believe you did that, again.'' Van exclaimed, a hand held to his cheek as he walked out of the barn with Hitomi at his side. Hitomi didn't reply, just shot an uncharacteristic grin in his direction. Van brought his hand down and mumbled something incoherently.   
  
The rest of the town awoke soon after the strange party of travellers. The sun banished the mist as children finished their morning meal and moved into the grass lined streets to play and farmers, along with visiting traders and market vendors opened up for a new day.   
  
Hitomi was eager to find a tailor and made it known to Chesta, who simply smiled as he lead down the main road into the town later that morning.   
  
As the two walked side-by-side Hitomi cursed her curiosity as she blurted out question after question about the surrounding area. He answered each question with a smile but was soon asking Hitomi questions as well.   
  
''You're an excellent fighter Hitomi, how did you learn?''  
  
Hitomi's forward gaze didn't waver as she answered. ''I was taught from a very young age. My carer insisted on it.''   
  
''Carer?'' Chesta inquired, ''You have no parents?''  
  
Lowering her eyes for a second Hitomi merely nodded. ''Lord Dilandau has no parents either, or not that he can recall at least.'' Chesta sated, in a vain attempt to make Hitomi feel less alone.   
  
Hitomi raised her eyes to meet the blue orbed slayers, 'He told you this?''  
  
''No,'' Chesta admitted, ''But it has been rumoured. Same goes for Van,'' Chesta suddenly chuckled at the thought, ''No one really knows where he came from.''   
  
Hitomi understood why Van and Dilandau had kept Van's 'position' a secret from the other slayers. It was a dangerous thing for a member of the royal family to walk around a country as dangerous as Fanelia. Van had made it clear to Hitomi that it was important for her to keep the information to herself, which she accepted as a wise decision. Van had also explained the first evening Hitomi had stayed with them that his older brother Folken was in Fanelia's capital taking care of the political side of things. He had told her as they sat on first watch over the slayers camp that he felt like he needed to be doing something, physically, to help Fanelia in her time of need. Hitomi remembered clearly the look of pure determination glinting within his chocolate ruby depths.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts as Chesta motioned to a shop not to far away from them, ''the best tailor in town.'' He said with a smile, amused at the way Hitomi's eyes light up at the statement.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Van and Dilandau walk in silence down one of the many, now bustling with activity, street of Lanelle. Dilandau had allowed the rest of the slayers to spend the day as they pleased, but had requested that Van come with him in search of suitable supplies, as well as a horse for Hitomi.   
  
Van never felt a ease with his 'commander' and today was no exception. Tension encircled the two men as they walked. Neither spoke, though both knew almost exactly what the other was thinking.   
''How long as we staying?'' Van exiled the silence with a simple question. Looking to Dilandau for an answer.   
  
''I thought we'd stay for the celebrations tonight, then leave in the morning.'' The crimson-eyed warrior replied, while glaring at every villager in his line of sight.  
  
''Celebrations?'' Van inquired, inwardly shaking his head as Dilandau continued one of his favourite pass times.   
  
''They have them now and again, to thank the creator for good food sources and such.'' Dilandau replied, waving of any further questions with his right hand, leading Van towards an open stable.  
  
Van sighed as Dilandau offered his explanation for staying, or rather lack of one. It was going to be a long day. Van almost ran in Dilandau on the other side of the barn doors. ''What-'' Van was cut off as Dilandau raised an irritated hand to silence him. Putting aside his confusion Van soon heard the reason for Dilandau's silence.   
  
''You think there going to cause trouble?'' A gruff voice spoke in the darkness, ignoring the sounds of hungry horses and hooves on hay.  
  
''Why else would they be here?'' A second voice replied in a heavy accent. ''Best to just kill them off and cover it up, no use in taking risks.''  
  
''Didn't you see their swords? They looked like members of Fanelia's royal guard. What if they're better fighters then we are.''   
  
''No chance, not with that witch on our side, we'll take them out and that will be that.'' Came the irritated response.  
  
''I don't know, lets just let them be, chances are they'll be gone by morning.''   
  
''You wanna bet? Listen Fanelia's a wasteland now, these 'visitors' have weapons and who knows what else. Lets take what we want and then maybe we can get out of this dragon infested hell whole.''   
  
Van felt anger well up inside of him as the two men continued, oblivious to their ease-droppers. He wasn't surprised when Dilandau left the stables as silently as he had entered. Following behind Van asked the obvious question. ''What do you want to do?''   
  
Dilandau stopped and turned to face his raven haired 'underling'. ''Why don't we arrange a little surprise for tonight.'' He suggested, a smirk appearing on his pale features. Van nodded, a grin adoring his own features. Maybe this was going to be an interesting stop after all. 


	11. Crimson Rain

Chapter 10: Crimson Rain   
  
  
  
  
AN: chapter was my best-reviewed chapter so I'm happy because people liked it as much as I did, this one has fighting in it because I thought it was about time we saw some action again. I just can't seem to write anything happy at the moment, if anyone reading this has read 'Aftermath' they'll know what I'm on about. Anyhow, how you enjoy the chapter!   
Ps: does anyone know if there's an S.S.B.M.A? (Super Smash Brothers Melee anonymous? I think I may be addicted....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau just couldn't wipe the smirk of his face, not that it particularly bothered him. As he briefed his slayers about the up coming 'events' he found himself getting more and more excited. It was going to be so much fun! He could already see the looks on their faces, the surprise, followed by realisation, then his personal favourite fear. In battle he would often convince himself that he could smell it in the air, it wasn't just enough to see it in their eyes, he wanted to feel it. To the commander of the dragon slayers it was more than just a simple feeling, it was a drug.   
  
''I will not take part in this foolish 'operation'.''   
  
Hitomi's calm but stern tone radiated round the barn's interior, bouncing off the wooden walls and into Dilandau's ears. His ruby eyes narrowed into slits as he turned on his heels and regarded the girl.   
  
''What?'' His tone spoke of controlled rage, how dare she defy him in front of his men!   
  
Emerald orbs didn't falter in Hitomi's cool gaze. ''I am not under your command and will not fight without good cause.'' From her place above the others, seated upon a higher ledge mostly covered in hay piles. Hitomi spoke again, her back rested up against a wall with one of her slender legs out straight while the other was bent, her left arm resting on her knee.   
  
Dilandau stared at her, he could feel his slayers eyes boring into him, awaiting his reaction. Another second past and his smirk came back as his pale feature un creased. ''Very well.''   
  
Silence.   
  
In a way even Hitomi was mildly surprised, thought she didn't allow her features to betray the feeling. She watched as Dilandau turned back to his men, who where still in line and spoke again, his voice ringing out in triumph. ''We can take down hell beasts, framers aren't even worth sharpening our swords for!''   
  
Many villagers turned round towards the storehouses as a loud cheer irrupted from one of them. After a few seconds of distraction most turned back to their work or play, except for one.   
  
Hitomi's gaze shifted from the men below. Her eyes bore into the barn wall opposite her and for a instant something in her eyes shone, recognition maybe? Another moment and it was gone, her eyes focused once more on the warriors below her preparing for a pointless battle.   
  
''You sure you don't want to join in? Could be fun.'' Hitomi got up in one flawless motion and looked at Van, his chocolate eyes danced with the same excitement a small child expressed on their birthday.   
  
Moving round him to the ladder that lead down to the floor of the barn Hitomi stood for a second. ''Taking someone's life isn't what I would call fun.'' She spoke again calmly but couldn't help it when her voice carried an edge of controlled rage to it. In another fluid movement she had jumped from the ledge and landed again, not missing a beat she continued to walk towards the twin doors of the barn and left, cloak blowing behind her, finishing her sentence as she went, ''Even if they do deserve it.''   
  
~~~~~   
  
Bright yellows and blues exploded in the star filled sky as music and laugher radiated from Lenelle's town square. Children called to each other through the haze of dancers and stall vendors out to make a profit of travellers' good will. The atmosphere was incredible to Hitomi. She couldn't hold back a smile as she watched the dancers and comedians, nodding in polite refusal as she walked past stools filled with every thing under Gaea's two moons.   
  
Hitomi glided through the mist of children and adults as another song piped up from a huge band in the very centre of the celebration.   
  
''May I have the honour of this dance my lady?''   
  
Hitomi laughed a little shyly as a rather hansom man, no more than a year older than her bowed to her and offered his hand. She took it just as shyly and was silently amused as the boy held it in his own as if it might break if he held on to hard. It never cessed to amaze her at how a simple change of clothing could change a person's identity completely.  
  
Instead of her usual tomboyish style of dress she wore a simple but figure flattering midnight blue gown that draped down to her ankles. Gold stitching outlined the collar and hemline as well as the cuffs, which fell past her wrists to land on her knuckles. Her sand coloured hair was tied back in a loop and the small amount of blush applied to her cheeks made her look even more like a lady of any countries royal court.   
  
The young man explained who he was as they danced, with him leading of course. Apparently he was a son of a very wealthy merchant who had come to Fanelia in hopes of helping his friends, the royal family, in their time of need. Hitomi was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. It also never cessed to amaze her at how desperate some men could be.   
  
As the music came to an end, finishing the dance Hitomi politely nodded her head once again in kind refusal as the man, who's name she had already forgotten, asked her for another dance. Moving off the dance floor as flawlessly as she had entred it, Hitomi went in search of objects of interest, knowing that she couldn't go back to her 'accommodation' until her travelling companions had settled their craving for mindless violence.  
  
Sighing she walked towards the nearest stall she could find and allowed a middle-aged man to attempt to persuade her to waste her money on a bottle of coloured water.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Van and Dilandau stood at opposite ends of the barns open doors. Darkness had enveloped the interior of the structure making its contents impossible to see until ones eyes adjusted to the seemingly resilient shadow. Sounds of far off laughter drifted into the slayers ears but laughter wasn't the sound they were looking for.   
  
From his place round the corner of the left exterior wall, Miguel was the first to hear it. The sounds where muffled by the surrounding grassland but they where present. Unsheathing his sword and holding it before him he let the glow from the ever-near twin moons, signalling to his commander that the fun was about to begin.   
  
Inside the light reflected off Miguel's sword and into Dilandau's garnet depths, his smirk now as bright as his eyes Dilandau took his sword from his side and waited. 'Let the games begin.'   
  
The sounds of footsteps and clinking armour grew louder as the party of foes approached. The first of them came through the open doors in confusion, their blades and various other weapons raised protectively as they took each step with a cautious note as if fearing the floor would fall out from under them.   
  
Surprisingly van was the first to emerge from the darkness, sword raised. Dilandau soon appeared from the other direction as they both closed in on the group of now cornered men.   
  
The first didn't stand a chance, they where to far in and had nowhere to go, falling with screams of anguish they fell unnoticed as all out war broke out inside the wooden building. All the slayers where fighting, the sounds of far off laughter had been drowned in the wave of metal against metal. Blood and sweat fell to the floor forgotten as grunts of endurance and cries of war sounded across the newly found battle ground.   
  
Miguel was about to run in to help his fellow slayers until a small figure caught his attention in the moonlight. It was a woman, he could easily tell despite the long cloak and hood that covered her small frame. Sheathing his sword he approached her slowly, stepping lightly so his presence, or lack of it, would not be noticed.  
  
''My lady, forgive me but you should not be here.'' Miguel spoke with a soft tone; he didn't want to scare the poor girl, who was still unmoving.   
  
For a few moments the girl said nothing and let Miguel approach. She waited until he was within a few feat of her and brought up a gloved hand to her hood, pulling it down in a single, swift motion. ''But you see my dear boy,'' She stared, in a voice which could only be described as coldly twisted, ''I am meant to be here.'' She finished, bringing her hands together and muttering a silent chant as Miguel stood as if paralysed in front of her. A small purple light formed in her hands as she smirked at the dead boy, 'such a shame, and so hansom to.'  
  
~~~~~   
  
Hitomi's legs gave way from underneath her without warning as she held her head in her hands. It took a few moments for her to realise what she had felt. Tears stung in her eyes and another instant past, ignoring the concerned words and glances of surrounding people she stood tall again and let her feet do the thinking.   
  
Within an instant she was out of the market and running as fast as she could towards the power source. Closing her eyes as she ran, occasionally jumping catlike over various obstacles in her path she called her sword. In a second it appeared in her right hand, carved dragon glowing in assurance, she would win her battle. 


	12. Plz ignore

Chapter 10: Crimson Rain   
  
  
  
  
AN: The last chapter was my best-reviewed chapter ever so I'm happy because people liked it as much as I did, this one has fighting in it because I thought it was about time we saw some action again. I just can't seem to write anything happy at the moment, if anyone reading this has read 'Aftermath' they'll know what I'm on about. Anyhow, how you enjoy the chapter!   
Ps: does anyone know if there's an S.S.B.M.A? (Super Smash Brothers Melee anonymous? I think I may be addicted....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau just couldn't wipe the smirk of his face, not that it particularly bothered him. As he briefed his slayers about the up coming 'events' he found himself getting more and more excited. It was going to be so much fun! He could already see the looks on their faces, the surprise, followed by realisation, then his personal favourite fear. In battle he would often convince himself that he could smell it in the air, it wasn't just enough to see it in their eyes, he wanted to feel it. To the commander of the dragon slayers it was more than just a simple feeling, it was a drug.   
  
''I will not take part in this foolish 'operation'.''   
  
Hitomi's calm but stern tone radiated round the barn's interior, bouncing off the wooden walls and into Dilandau's ears. His ruby eyes narrowed into slits as he turned on his heels and regarded the girl.   
  
''What?'' His tone spoke of controlled rage, how dare she defy him in front of his men!   
  
Emerald orbs didn't falter in Hitomi's cool gaze. ''I am not under your command and will not fight without good cause.'' From her place above the others, seated upon a higher ledge mostly covered in hay piles. Hitomi spoke again, her back rested up against a wall with one of her slender legs out straight while the other was bent, her left arm resting on her knee.   
  
Dilandau stared at her, he could feel his slayers eyes boring into him, awaiting his reaction. Another second past and his smirk came back as his pale feature un creased. ''Very well.''   
  
Silence.   
  
In a way even Hitomi was mildly surprised, thought she didn't allow her features to betray the feeling. She watched as Dilandau turned back to his men, who where still in line and spoke again, his voice ringing out in triumph. ''We can take down hell beasts, framers aren't even worth sharpening our swords for!''   
  
Many villagers turned round towards the storehouses as a loud cheer irrupted from one of them. After a few seconds of distraction most turned back to their work or play, except for one.   
  
Hitomi's gaze shifted from the men below. Her eyes bore into the barn wall opposite her and for a instant something in her eyes shone, recognition maybe? Another moment and it was gone, her eyes focused once more on the warriors below her preparing for a pointless battle.   
  
''You sure you don't want to join in? Could be fun.'' Hitomi got up in one flawless motion and looked at Van, his chocolate eyes danced with the same excitement a small child expressed on their birthday.   
  
Moving round him to the ladder that lead down to the floor of the barn Hitomi stood for a second. ''Taking someone's life isn't what I would call fun.'' She spoke again calmly but couldn't help it when her voice carried an edge of controlled rage to it. In another fluid movement she had jumped from the ledge and landed again, not missing a beat she continued to walk towards the twin doors of the barn and left, cloak blowing behind her, finishing her sentence as she went, ''Even if they do deserve it.''   
  
~~~~~   
  
Bright yellows and blues exploded in the star filled sky as music and laugher radiated from Lenelle's town square. Children called to each other through the haze of dancers and stall vendors out to make a profit of travellers' good will. The atmosphere was incredible to Hitomi. She couldn't hold back a smile as she watched the dancers and comedians, nodding in polite refusal as she walked past stools filled with every thing under Gaea's two moons.   
  
Hitomi glided through the mist of children and adults as another song piped up from a huge band in the very centre of the celebration.   
  
''May I have the honour of this dance my lady?''   
  
Hitomi laughed a little shyly as a rather hansom man, no more than a year older than her bowed to her and offered his hand. She took it just as shyly and was silently amused as the boy held it in his own as if it might break if he held on to hard. It never cessed to amaze her at how a simple change of clothing could change a person's identity completely.  
  
Instead of her usual tomboyish style of dress she wore a simple but figure flattering midnight blue gown that draped down to her ankles. Gold stitching outlined the collar and hemline as well as the cuffs, which fell past her wrists to land on her knuckles. Her sand coloured hair was tied back in a loop and the small amount of blush applied to her cheeks made her look even more like a lady of any countries royal court.   
  
The young man explained who he was as they danced, with him leading of course. Apparently he was a son of a very wealthy merchant who had come to Fanelia in hopes of helping his friends, the royal family, in their time of need. Hitomi was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. It also never cessed to amaze her at how desperate some men could be.   
  
As the music came to an end, finishing the dance Hitomi politely nodded her head once again in kind refusal as the man, who's name she had already forgotten, asked her for another dance. Moving off the dance floor as flawlessly as she had entred it, Hitomi went in search of objects of interest, knowing that she couldn't go back to her 'accommodation' until her travelling companions had settled their craving for mindless violence.  
  
Sighing she walked towards the nearest stall she could find and allowed a middle-aged man to attempt to persuade her to waste her money on a bottle of coloured water.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Van and Dilandau stood at opposite ends of the barns open doors. Darkness had enveloped the interior of the structure making its contents impossible to see until ones eyes adjusted to the seemingly resilient shadow. Sounds of far off laughter drifted into the slayers ears but laughter wasn't the sound they were looking for.   
  
From his place round the corner of the left exterior wall, Miguel was the first to hear it. The sounds where muffled by the surrounding grassland but they where present. Unsheathing his sword and holding it before him he let the glow from the ever-near twin moons, signalling to his commander that the fun was about to begin.   
  
Inside the light reflected off Miguel's sword and into Dilandau's garnet depths, his smirk now as bright as his eyes Dilandau took his sword from his side and waited. 'Let the games begin.'   
  
The sounds of footsteps and clinking armour grew louder as the party of foes approached. The first of them came through the open doors in confusion, their blades and various other weapons raised protectively as they took each step with a cautious note as if fearing the floor would fall out from under them.   
  
Surprisingly van was the first to emerge from the darkness, sword raised. Dilandau soon appeared from the other direction as they both closed in on the group of now cornered men.   
  
The first didn't stand a chance, they where to far in and had nowhere to go, falling with screams of anguish they fell unnoticed as all out war broke out inside the wooden building. All the slayers where fighting, the sounds of far off laughter had been drowned in the wave of metal against metal. Blood and sweat fell to the floor forgotten as grunts of endurance and cries of war sounded across the newly found battle ground.   
  
Miguel was about to run in to help his fellow slayers until a small figure caught his attention in the moonlight. It was a woman, he could easily tell despite the long cloak and hood that covered her small frame. Sheathing his sword he approached her slowly, stepping lightly so his presence, or lack of it, would not be noticed.  
  
''My lady, forgive me but you should not be here.'' Miguel spoke with a soft tone; he didn't want to scare the poor girl, who was still unmoving.   
  
For a few moments the girl said nothing and let Miguel approach. She waited until he was within a few feat of her and brought up a gloved hand to her hood, pulling it down in a single, swift motion. ''But you see my dear boy,'' She stared, in a voice which could only be described as coldly twisted, ''I am meant to be here.'' She finished, bringing her hands together and muttering a silent chant as Miguel stood as if paralysed in front of her. A small purple light formed in her hands as she smirked at the dead boy, 'such a shame, and so hansom to.'  
  
~~~~~   
  
Hitomi's legs gave way from underneath her without warning as she held her head in her hands. It took a few moments for her to realise what she had felt. Tears stung in her eyes and another instant past, ignoring the concerned words and glances of surrounding people she stood tall again and let her feet do the thinking.   
  
Within an instant she was out of the market and running as fast as she could towards the power source. Closing her eyes as she ran, occasionally jumping catlike over various obstacles in her path she called her sword. In a second it appeared in her right hand, carved dragon glowing in assurance, she would win her battle. 


	13. Old Foes, New Confrontations

Chapter 11: Old Foes, New Confrontations   
  
  
  
  
AN: ggrrr Ok, here's the deal, the plan was to update all my fics at once (well the four ones I'm working on n e way) true to the strange yet painfully true concept of irony this can no longer be arranged so I thought 'forget it!'  
So, I'm putting this up now 'cos I feel like it even tho my birthdays 2morro *shrugs* to hell wiv it.   
I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Ps: I didn't mean to put the same chapter up twice, and to be honest I don't know how it happened *.*;; I'm not going to delete chapter 12 because ive got some really nice reviews from it so err- it's kinda staying sorry you'll just have to ignore it lol. Anyway, putting that aside here your well earned chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The slayers didn't suffer any sudden bouts of confusion as a golden yellow dance irrupted inside the barn. They knew that their commander didn't feel any battle was right without a bit of colour.  
  
The 'farmers' on the other hand weren't as lucky. As the colourful waltz continued many started to get anxious, their concentration wavering as their minds screamed warnings.   
  
In the mist of the growing chaos Dilandau's garnet orbs shone with delight. Taking his eyes off the flames for a brief moment he ran his sword through the man before him. The farmers eyes widened in terror as the blade ran straight thought him like his chest were mere butter. Lurching forward he coughed up crimson rivers as Dilandau raised a boot clad foot and pushed him back, away from him, jerking his blade out as a result. The farmer fell to the blazing wood with a thump that was drowned out as the battle raged on.   
  
The commander of the dragon slayers didn't give his last fallen opponent a single thought as he admired his work. Stepping forward he watched as one farmer after another fell as it became clear that this battle belonged to him and his men.   
  
''I'll kill you!'' (AN: You have no idea how many times I wrote 'Omae o korosu' ahrg, too much GW ^.^)   
  
The battle cry blasted through the sounds of metal and flame. All the slayers recognised the voice immediately but only Van and Dilandau could do anything about it. Sprinting through the smoke and fast growing rubble both men made their way outside and were stunned, to the point of being unable to move, at what they saw.   
  
Hitomi was kneeling next to a body that no long drew breath, her emerald depths boring into the woman in front of her. Who remained unfazed at the black vow.   
  
Inwardly Hitomi cursed everything she could see within her line of sight. She was to slow, not fast enough. She had arrived at the scene just in time to see Miguel's chestnut eyes roll into the back of his head as he fell, dead before he hit the ground. Running to him, Hitomi hoped against hope that she could bring him back, despite the fact she knew there was no way that she was strong enough.   
  
The woman before her was painfully familiar. Same age as Hitomi herself, slightly shorter but of the same slim build that hid true power. Dark brown eyes bore into bright green ones and at last the silence was shattered, Hitomi's new opponent spoke.   
  
''I see you are well Hitomi, it seems our paths were destined to cross again.''   
  
Rising and standing tall again, sword clutched tightly, Hitomi replied in harsh tones that neither of the newly arrived audience had ever heard her use before. ''How dare you.'' The female warrior managed to spit the words out even though her teeth were firmly gritted.   
  
The still cloaked woman regarded Hitomi with a gaze as cold as Hitomi's herself, and then shrugged suddenly, sifting her gaze to Miguel's corpse. ''He was in my way.''   
  
Hitomi positively seethed at the cold statement of indifference. The knuckles that clutched her sword turning white. ''What gives you the right to use your powers to eliminate innocents!'' She shouted.  
  
A sharp, icy laugh irrupted from the woman, ''I would hardly called it,'' She stressed the word, knowing it would make Hitomi only angrier, ''an innocent.'' She finished, whipping the left side of cloak away and producing a sword.   
  
Hitomi charged without fear, ignoring the silent cry of protest her feet shouted from her high heels. Raising her blade high as she ran forward, all of her weight pushing behind it, she grunted when both women's swords clashed together, sending a sharp ringing noise out into the night air as neither backed down.   
  
''You will regret this.'' Hitomi spoke with a dangerously deep voice. Her opponent grinned devilishly.   
  
''Do excuse my dear Hitomi, but I must help my employers.''   
  
With that the unknown mage vanished and Hitomi fell, face first into the dirt below. As if by magic both Van and Dilandau suddenly found the ability to move again and both took a hasty step towards Hitomi fallen form but soon stopped again.  
  
''No!'' The green-eyed woman cried, pushing her hands into the ground and lifting her head, ''get the others out of there!''   
  
Neither thought twice about objecting as they turned and saw the barn glowing, but not with the light from Dilandau's fire. Van was the first to rush forward back into the barn, Dilandau followed about a second behind and both slayers proceeded to call out commands.  
  
One by one the smoke covered black and blue armoured warriors emerged. Hitomi had risen and watched, as the glow got brighter. Her eyes widened as it became clear her new adversary was not bluffing. ''Duck!'' She screamed over the confusion and dived back to the cold grass herself as the glow irrupted into a blind light and the barn exploded.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Dilandau came to a halt in front of his newest slayer, though she would not yet admit the fact.   
  
Hitomi in turn looked up from her cross-legged position in front of the fire. She didn't object as the commander sat beside her and took her left upper arm in his hand and examined it. Dilandau couldn't think of anything to say as he wiped the long gash, running down to Hitomi's elbow, clean. When the emerald-eyed slayer sighed and he couldn't help but shift his gaze up to her face. Her head was level and her own line of sight was fixed forward.   
  
Dilandau just dismissed it and went back to cleaning out Hitomi's wound. He was slightly surprised when Hitomi didn't flinch once but ignored the fact and started to bandage it.   
  
''I'm sorry.''   
  
Dilandau's head whipped up in confusion at the sudden introduction of dialogue. ''What?''  
  
''I'm so sorry.'' Hitomi repeated, lowering her head this time, her sandy coloured bangs falling in front of her face. Dilandau just sat there, watching her, coming back into reality again suddenly as he realised that her eyes were now boring into his own. Hitomi soon broke the lock again as her gaze shifted to the unsettled earth not to far from were they sat.   
  
As Dilandau followed her gaze he suddenly felt a pang of loss. As if Hitomi felt it herself she sighed again. ''It wasn't you're fault.'' Garnet eyes soon widened, that was probably the nicest thing he had ever said, to anyone.   
  
''Yes it was, I should have fought with you from the start, it could have been, should have been avoided.''   
  
Dilandau could offer no more words of comfort. ''Who was that woman?'' He asked, avoiding the grieve that was still to near.   
  
''She was once a dear friend, but we walk different paths now.'' Hitomi started, lowering her head again. ''Her name was Yukari, I no not what it is now.''   
  
Dilandau merely nodded, realising that things had just got a little more complicated. 


	14. Admitting When You're Wrong

Chapter 12: Admitting When You're Wrong.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Say hello to another chappie!   
But before I leave you be and let you read it, I want to answer Magicman's question: Yes, in the usual tales of swords and sorcery etc, mages are beings of magic and nature, I don't think I've read of any that actually wield swords. I decided to call both Hitomi and Yukari mages because I can't think of a better term for what they are. I wanted them both to be able to fight but use spells as well. I'm sorry if it's confusing/insulting/all out wrong but mage is a nice term in my opinion so I decided to use it.   
OK, that's enough of that, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi dung her heels harder into her mare's sides, ignoring the noises of protest emanating from her transport she pushed it, and herself, still further. It wasn't a particularly windy day, but Hitomi's shoulder length hair was pushed back from her pale features as the air blew past her.   
  
For Hitomi speed was a form of escape, when going as fast as she was now thinking seemed to become second place as instinct took over, the rush was amazing. The emerald-eyed slayer ignored the haze of greens and browns as they sped past trees and the various other forms of plant life that thrived in Fanelia's many forests.   
  
It hadn't been long, but Hitomi's horse had obviously decided that enough was enough and luckily her new owner seemed to agree. As the dark brown mare started to slow the thin-framed rider sighed and pulled the reins gently in silent agreement. Fanelia's beautiful forestry came back into focus as the traveller slowed. Jumping down as the mare finally came to a halt Hitomi turned and looked back the way they had come. Silently she cursed herself, she couldn't see the others down the straight road, couldn't hear them either.   
  
''Oops, Dilandau's gonna kill me.''   
  
Green eyes widened. What on Gaea had possessed her to say that? Shaking her head Hitomi just ignored the thought and turned back to her horse. ''Don't go to far.'' She spoke in soft tones, patting its neck as she started walking back down the dirt path. A small smile graced her lips as she heard the brown mare start to eat.   
  
After only walking a few paces Hitomi stopped and rested her back up against a large oak like tree. Bending her neck back she followed the branches until they ended at least thirty feet in the air. Bringing her gaze back down again Hitomi found herself sighing for a second time that morning. They had travelled for three days now, and were far from Lenelle, far from Miguel's resting place but Hitomi's mind was still there. Closing her eyes she could still see it, the flash of purple light and the slayers body going limp, falling before Hitomi could catch him.   
  
Yukari.  
  
The name echoed around her mind, stirring up happy memories of her village. It seemed like such a long time ago. Being shouted at by the kitchen staff in the main building as her and her bright eyed best friend stole the berries meant for the decoration of cakes and other deserts. A reminiscent smile formed in the corners of Hitomi's mouth when she remembered just how many times she been told off by her carer. Exhaling deeply Hitomi allowed her knees to bend as her form slipped down the base of the trunk, finally coming to a stop as she reached the ground.  
  
The sandy haired young woman yawned, stretching her arms out she realised just how tired she was. 'Maybe taking the last watch wasn't such a good idea after all.' Were the last coherent thoughts Hitomi's sleepy mind processed before allowing the warm rays of sunlight and the calming calls of different birds lull her into unconsciousness.  
  
''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!''  
  
Mentally jumping into the land of the living Hitomi repressed a smile. Fluttering her eyelashes she moaned a little.   
  
Dilandau allowed a growl to vibrate freely from his throat as he looked down on his 'sleeping' slayer.   
  
Hitomi faked confusion as she blinked once last time, raising her gaze to meet the angry crimson eyes of the dragon slayer commander. ''Huh?'' She spoke the word and watched as Dilandau positively seethed.   
  
Without another word Hitomi found herself pulled to her feet. The emerald-eyed woman didn't resist, she was finding Dilandau's struggle to put is anger into words extremely amusing. ''This is your idea of scouting ahead?'' The commander's voice screamed controlled anger, not that it fazed the amused mage.   
  
''No.'' Hitomi drew out the word, ''that was my idea of a nap.''  
  
The sound of metal on metal rang out through the once quiet landscape as Dilandau drew his sword and brought it down, only for it to meet Hitomi's, who had draw it in defence just as quickly. Dilandau gritted his teeth. ''Do you have any idea how worried I was?''   
  
For a split second every face within hearing distance held a look of pure shock, that was until Dilandau realised his mistake and made a move to cover it up with as little embarrassment as possible, ''that horse cost me a lot of money you know!''  
  
Not to long later Hitomi was back on her mare, riding behind Dilandau and next to Fanelia's youngest prince, who was at present still trying to suppress a series of chuckles, and not having a lot of luck.   
  
Hitomi sent Van a warning glare and he just laughed out loud. ''That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen.'' He admitted between chuckles. Hitomi just glared harder. At the front of the party Dilandau twitched, not that anyone could see it.   
  
Hitomi left the laughing prince be as she slowed slightly, falling in between Chesta, who blushed, and Gatti, who smiled politely. ''How long before we reach the next village?'' She asked, trying to ignore the repressed smiles that seemed to be now surrounding her. Mentally she let her anger reach a low simmer, why was everyone acting like they knew some big secret that she didn't? Hitomi liked to know everything, well everything concerning her anyway. This was going to really start to bug her.   
  
''Not to long.'' Gatti replied, still smiling.   
  
After grunting in return she returned to her place next to Van who, it seemed, had finally controlled his amusement. ''That took long enough.'' She commented, not allowing her expression to reveal any of the confused emotions she was currently feeling.   
  
''I'm sorry.'' Van apologised, a grin gracing his tanned features. Hitomi just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'royalty.'  
  
Van's smile faulted for a second as he regarded the young woman, Hitomi sensed his sudden uneasiness and turned her curious gaze towards him. ''What's wrong?''   
  
''It's just-'' Van stumbled over his words as Hitomi just looked at him, confusion evident on her face. ''I- err, well.''   
  
''For god's sake spit it out!'' Both riders looked ahead, slightly startled. Dilandau controlled himself again almost immediately but slowed his horse a little, until he was riding on Hitomi's right side. Rolling her eyes at the silver haired commander Hitomi's emerald depths shifted back towards the troubled prince.   
  
Van shrugged a little and tried again, ''I just want to know what the deal was with that woman.'' He suddenly regretted saying anything as he saw Hitomi tense up. ''I just, I don't understand why she was there in the first place.''   
  
Hitomi looked down at her saddle, ''Neither do I.'' With her gaze down she didn't see Van's look of regret, or Dilandau's features soften. She had no idea how much self-control it was taking for Dilandau not to place his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Silently Hitomi made a decision, one she should have made three days ago in her opinion. Pushing the past to one side she raised her head again, pure determination flashing in her eyes. ''It doesn't matter anyway.'' She spoke in harsh tones, ''if we run into her again, I will avenge Miguel.'' 


	15. Parting

Chapter 13: Parting   
  
  
  
AN: *smiles* HI! Hope you all like this chappie and sorry for the short delay. Oh and about the numbers, I know I killed Miguel off and *has to stop and hide under her desk as a rush off screaming Miguel fan girls stampede past* that there are only seven left now but lets just pretend that there where nine to begin with OK! *Wipes forehead with the back of her hand and stares at the smoke clouds left behind by the Miguel fans* wow, if I knew he was that popular I never would have killed him....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's ears complained almost immediately after Dilandau had pushed open the large double, looming, doors. They creaked loudly in a complaint that no one heard as smoke filled air laced with musical laughter exploded in the new arrival's faces.   
  
Entering the establishment emerald eyes narrowed as the female slayer surveyed the tavern's interior. Numerous hanging torches littered the stone cold walls, their golden light bouncing off the massive common room tables and chairs and into the mages eyes. Torn grey rugs were placed randomly over the stained wooden floors. Hitomi sighed, 'It's not much, but I guess it'll have to do.'   
  
Ignoring the crimson-eyed commander as he ordered the other slayers, Hitomi moved through the crowd of regular patrons and customers and headed for the bar. The bartender was a rather large woman; her light blue eyes suggested hidden intelligence, a warning sign that Hitomi took in mentally. Upon seeing the new customer the plump woman bounced over happily, ready to serve.   
  
''My companions and I request a room for tonight.'' The slayers tone was firm but polite.   
  
''Well then lass,'' the owner replied in a thickly accented voice, ''I will see what is available. How many need beds?''  
  
''Eight.'' Hitomi stated, not looking back at her travelling partners to confirm the number.   
  
The woman nodded in reply and moved out of sight behind the bar. Moments later she returned. ''We have four rooms in total, each with two beds.'' Hitomi 's nose scrunched up unconsciously, she would have to share with one of the slayers.  
  
''Very well, how much will it cost?''   
  
''Including food, refreshment and later activities?'' The barwoman asked, an eyebrow raised. When Hitomi simply nodded the woman's face lit up again, ''then that'll be a hundred gold pieces.''   
  
Coins changed hands and Hitomi walked back to the others, graceful as always in her navigation of the many drunken patrons. ''There are four rooms available.'' She reported to Dilandau, her expression unreadable. Dilandau smirked for a second then flashed the shorter slayer a look of confusion. ''How did you pay for it all?'' He asked.  
  
''Contrary to your belief Dilandau-sama,'' Hitomi stressed the title, suddenly annoyed with the albino's incompetence, ''my life did not begin when I met you.'' She finished, secretly enjoying Dilandau's slightly shocked expression. Turning her back on the party she moved towards the stairs, ''I'll see you in our room.''   
  
~~~~~   
  
The sudden turn of weather later that evening left all of the tavern's customers restless, but the 'unexpected' arrival of a party of soaked courtesan's soon lightened the mood. In the higher levels of the noisy establishment Hitomi watched the rainfall from her place atop a small windowsill. The droplets of water running down the transparent, and surprisingly clean, material kept the honey haired girls mind from wandering to far.   
  
At least that had been the plan.  
  
All to soon Hitomi was bored and suddenly she found herself thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow. They where currently residing in a small village just a few miles away from Fanelia's capital. She was finding it to believe just how long she had travelled with the slayers.   
  
A whole month had past, four weeks of horse riding dragon slaying and late night camps. They had not encountered their nameless enemies; Yukari was in none of the towns or small farming communities that they had past through on their journey to the capital and Miguel's death remained un-avenged.  
  
Exhaling deeply Hitomi tried to ignore the high pitched, obviously fake, laughter ringing up from below the floorboards. She couldn't understand why she cared so much, but metal images of an overly kind courtesan draping herself all over the reckless, especially when drunk, commander of the dragon slayers made the emerald eyed young woman want to march down into the tavern's common room and drag the boy back up to the higher levels by his, probably smoother than silk, slivery hair.  
  
''For creators sake!''   
  
Hitomi's arms flew into the air uncharacteristically as she jumped down from her perch and reprimanded herself. What difference did it make if he was down there...having fun. They would most likely never see each other again after tomorrow anyway and her purpose in this failing country, even though she still had no idea what was, was much more important then some stupid hormonal urges anyway.   
  
Collapsing back onto her bed she exhaled deeply. Stupid. That's what the whole situation was, pointless and humiliating she didn't care how normal it was, these feelings would be her undoing. She knew that simple fact all to well, but why did part of her confused mind not care?  
  
''Hitomi? May I come in?''   
  
Van's smoothing tones, slightly muffled by the door, entered the room and the emerald-eyed slayer sat up. ''Sure.'' Was the reply she gave and Van opened the door. Walking into the simply furnished room, Fanelia's youngest prince offered a smile and closed the door behind him.  
  
Hitomi smiled back slightly in return. Van could be the sweetest thing on the whole of Gaea, well when he wasn't wielding a sword anyway. Why couldn't Dilandau be more like the raven-haired young man standing before her, patiently waiting to be offered a seat? In fact wouldn't it have been so much easier just to have fallen in love with Van instead of Dilandau in the first place?  
  
Green eyes suddenly widened. 'Fall in WHAT?'  
  
''Err- Hitomi, are you OK?''   
  
Van's confused tone and expression to match brought Hitomi out of her echoing realisation. ''Oh, I'm sorry, please sit down.''   
  
Van smiled again and sat on the opposite bed and watched as the young woman shook her head violently only to stop suddenly mere seconds later and meet his eyes. ''What do you want?''  
  
The chocolate red-eyed slayer grinned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. ''I just thought I should come up and let you know that our,'' Hitomi wasn't surprised when Van sniggered at this point, ''commander has collapsed due to either too much, or not enough alcohol.'' Hitomi rolled her eyes. ''The others are bringing him up now, I came up ahead to warn you.''   
  
Both slayers stood up calmly when the door burst open and Dilandau's form entered, being held up by Gatti and Dalet. ''Put him on the bed.'' Hitomi ordered, her tone screaming controlled rage and the boys didn't need telling twice.   
  
''He probably won't come round till the morning.'' Gatti stated after they had placed the still form onto the brown-sheeted bed. Dalet started fidgeting after only a matter of seconds and Hitomi told them as politely as she could that they could return to their previous activates.  
  
''I think I'll get going to.'' Van said, already moving towards the door. ''It looks like I'll be the one navigating tomorrow.'' He finished, taking one last look at their commander, shaking his head and leaving the room, the door closing softly behind him.   
  
Hitomi moved towards her secret object of affections and sighed, she pulled the covers up to Dilandau's chin and moved back to her place on her own bed. She sat down and rested her elbows on her knees, her own chin on her palms. 'Oh dear,' She thought mentally, 'What am I going to do with you.'   
  
~~~~~   
  
Van lead the party towards the main gates and approached the guards stationed there. Drawing himself up he opened his mouth, about to announce their arrival.  
  
''Save your poetic greetings traveller for you enter a graveyard. Grand titles or the amount of coins in your possession are of no consequence here. For all men are equal in the face of death.''  
  
Eight sets of eyes narrowed in unforgiving glares at the doomsayer. The light brown haired man, about thirty rotations by Hitomi's reckoning, suddenly shrunk back into the wood behind him. His boldness blasted aside by the faces of the armoured warriors. ''It would be wise if you moved aside and let us speak to someone who knows what the hell their talking about.'' Van said in harsh tones, watching as the blue tunic glad profit of doom almost ran away from the slayers party.   
  
Jumping down from their horses both the commander, who with Hitomi's help had gotten over a surprisingly heavy hangover, and the young prince approached the two rusted up guards and began what looked like a very involved conversation.   
  
Hitomi blinked once or twice and soon turned round in her saddle when she felt about ten eyes boring into her back. ''What is it?'' She asked when the slayers averted their orbs quickly, only to have them brought back by Hitomi's inquiry.   
  
''We were just err-'' Chesta started, struggling with his words.  
  
''Wondering when, I mean if-'' Gatti took over, only to fail just as miserably seconds later.  
  
''Because, you see, we kind of like having you around and-'' Gimuel took up the challenge of forming a coherent sentence but his outcome was no better.  
  
''Are you going to leave?'' Dalet blurted finally and no one breathed until Hitomi smiled sadly.   
  
''I'm sorry, but yes, I think it's time to say goodbye.'' 


	16. Back To Square One

Chapter 14: Back To Square One.  
  
  
  
AN: Here it is, the last chapter, the second book/part/next chapter/whatever the hell you want to call it, will be up as soon as I can figure out what to put in it! (Any suggestions??? lol)   
Dilly: *childish pout* I don't say much in this chapter...  
Hitomi: hate to break it to you, but no one cares!  
Van: Calm down 'Tomi and leave the poor guy alone *smiles sweetly* please?  
Hitomi: *blushes* ok...  
Unknown: *is making gagging noises behind their backs*   
Dilly: *smirks*  
  
Anyway... thanks for all the support and I'm so happy you liked this part of the story. Hopefully you'll all keep telling me what you think when the next book comes out! Oh and about Eternity's Angel of Mercy's comment: I can't believe I forgot all about the powers they have in the movie (even though I haven't actually seen it, since its not out over here yet *sniff*) but thanks for reminding me, I guess that means that I'm not talking a load of crap lol. On wiv the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The slayer's party rode on through the withered streets of Fanelia in silence. Leading the troubled and, needless to say, uneasy group of travellers was their crimson-eyed commander and chocolate-orbed prince. The royal guards who had been ordered to escort them to the castle paid no heed to the calls of peasants and 'down on their luck' merchants as they cleared the way for the obviously very important party that followed on closely behind them. Mother nature had been in a light mood upon creating the dawn and no wind was present to push the light fluffy clouds on their way through the pale blue morning sky. The sun shone down on the damned capital but its rays seemed to fade upon impact with the buildings below. Cracked and worn, houses filled with plague and disease bore down on the new arrivals, unforgiving glares of hopelessness present on their dead faces.  
  
Van shifted uneasily in his saddle. 'How could it have gotten this bad?' The simple question remained unanswered as the sight of his home came into view. Looming over its depressed city the once grand palace of Fanelia seemed somehow odd to the young prince. Pushing such thoughts aside Van tried hard to fill the void Hitomi had left with thoughts of the only family he had left, his elder brother Folken and younger sister Merle. Too his left however, the commander of the dragon slayers wore a look of cold indifference as it became apparent that he was going to miss the emerald eyed young woman much more than he would liked to have admitted.   
  
''Your highness.'' One of the blood-red armoured guards addressed Van over his shoulder, upon Van's nod of recognition he continued. ''His majesty requested that you and your party be taken straight to the main hall upon your arrival.''  
  
''Very well.'' Mentally Van sighed, 'guess that bath will have to wait.' He thought resentfully.  
  
When the group reached the bottom of a large flight of ascending stone steps they dismounted and continued on foot. The climb was long but the well-trained fighters had not problem accomplishing the task.   
  
As it did with the streets below, the sun bored down brightly on the castle. As the men carried on through the courtyard towards the main gates they couldn't help but bask slightly in the beautiful surroundings that they were suddenly subjected to. It had been over a year since they had returned to their home and although it was still a place of pain and suffering, it was still home. Marching down the stone path that lead to the great wooden doors that marked the entrance to the castle, the slayers were in line as they usually were, two by two following behind Van and Dilandau. Towards the back of the group Gatti and Dalet conversed quietly about their entrance to the capital.  
  
''Did you see how the guys at the gate looked at Van?'' Gatti spoke in a low tone that didn't get father than Chesta and Gimuel who where standing in front of them.  
  
''Yeah,'' Dalet replied, looking over the heads in front of them and towards the mess of raven locks up ahead. ''I think we missed something.''  
  
''I know what you mean.'' Chesta whispered back in their direction, though his light blue eyes were still focused in front of him. ''But we were told before we left the capital that information would be given on a need to know basis.'' The blond haired young man concluded, hoping his explanation would stop further hushed conversation. Unfortunately for the youngest slayer, Gatti and Dalet found something else to whisper about.  
  
''I can't believe she just left us.'' Gatti murmured, sparks of resentment slipping off his tongue unintentionally. ''I mean, she doesn't really have anywhere else to go, and she's one heck of a fighter, it was like she was meant to be one of us. Right?''   
  
No one answered as the group of warriors came to a sudden halt. Watching as the large doors open upon demand, all such wavering thoughts became second place as they mentally prepared for their mission debriefing.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Moving slowly through the plagued streets Hitomi couldn't understand how heavy the whole atmosphere inside the city walls was. Walking down the stone covered back streets the emerald eyed young mage found herself caught in an uncomfortable paradox. She was trying so hard not to breath because she knew that every particle of air drawn in could mean her catching what ever it was that had caused the population so much disease, at the same time however, all her mental panic accomplished was the need for her to breath deeper in order not to hyperventilate. It was not a pleasant feeling.   
  
Banishing such uneasy feelings, the young woman thought about how she had said goodbye. The look on Dilandau's face was unreadable and the mental image of it made Hitomi's heart pang in a sudden feeling of hurt. It was as if he didn't care, not a snigger when she thanked him for the pleasant if not interesting journey and certainly no backwards glance as he took the reins of 'her' mare and lead the slayers on towards their final destination, the capitals palace. Sighing she shook of the loss, it didn't matter really, she had more important things to do. At least she hoped she did. Instead she let her mind recreate the comfortable feeling that had shot through her when Van had given her a quick hug. A small smile graced her lips at how embarrassed he had looked upon letting her go, sweet. He had acted like a brother to her almost from the first they'd met, silently wishing him well Hitomi almost giggled when her mind recalled how the slayers had each embraced her, all at the same time. It took a hand to her mouth to stop from chuckling openly, they must have all looked ridiculous. Another sigh. She would say that she was going to miss them, but an internal voice said that they wouldn't be apart for long.   
  
''Please miss, spare a coin?'' The sudden introduction of dialogue re-diverted Hitomi's train of thought. She moved her gaze right towards the origin of the plea and a lump grew in her throat. The man before was no more than thirty years old; he stood in front of a large pile of broken stones and charred wood.  
  
''You burned down your home?'' the mage asked, waves of pity seeping into her soft tones.   
  
''What else could I do?'' The stranger replied, brown eyes glancing back at the rubble. ''They're all gone.''  
  
''What do you mean?'' Hitomi asked, letting her curiosity become the better of her. Even though it was plain to see from the mans expression how saddened he was.   
  
''How could I live on their? In the place where they died?'' He motioned to the smoking stones and even the gesture itself seemed depressing, ''Even if it was cleansed, how could I sleep in the bed where my wife withered away. Everywhere I turned I saw shadows of my children before...'' He trailed off and lowered his glazed over eyes and Hitomi asked no more. Moving on she stopped briefly to place some coins in his hand before walking on down the streets of the damned city. She couldn't just roam about this time, these people needed help and somehow she knew she was brought here to do it. The fates had guided her here and now it was time to find out what her task was, and how she was to accomplish it.   
  
~~~~~   
  
''Lord Van!''   
  
The childishly toned call echoed through the halls and into the main hall and a young cat girl bounded into the room on all fours. Ignoring the surprised glances of servants and the amused expressions of the slayers, well most of them, she came to a screeching halt in front of Fanelia's youngest prince only to jump right into his arms an instant later. ''I was so worried about you!'' Merle continued as Van stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
''There was no need.'' Van assured the young cat girl, ''I'm a big boy you know.'' Van's eyes lit up a little when Merle started to giggle, their light conversation was cut short however, when Folken entered the room.  
  
Folken Lecour de Fanel was a well built young man, his well-defined body hidden by a large black cloak. At twenty-five years old the future king of Fanelia stood tall, almost towering over the slayers at a good 5'11. His long face and blue locks spoke of learned wisdom that seemed to have skipped a certain younger brother of his.   
  
''Brother.'' He came to a stop in front of Van and bowed slightly, before almost pushing Merle aside and embracing the young teen before him. The exchange of affection last barely a second before Folken stepped back again and an impassive expression toned his features. ''It is good to see you safe.'' His tone, along with his deep brown eyes, betrayed his look of indifference.   
  
But meters away from the reunion all the slayers shared a look of confusion, gazing to their commander for an explanation they found no answers as their leaders eyes remained closed. He had sat down at the large polished pine table, folded his arms, closed his eyes and not moved since. Their confusion had to be placed aside, however, upon Folken regarding them and finally allowing the party to sit down and begin the talks of the countries well fair. Folken just rolled his eyes in an amused manner when Dilandau looked like he wasn't about to move from his place at the head of the table, ignoring point blank the whispers of complaint the entering advisors were shooting at him. Folken shot the advisers a look of his own and they became silent, taking their various places around the huge table. Inwardly Folken sighed, it was going to be a long meeting, but the prospect of catching up with his younger brother afterwards brightened up his thoughts a little.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Emerald eyes narrowed as the thin-framed mage entered. The hut was dimly lit, it's owner however, didn't seem to mind the darkness. Hitomi hadn't meant to step over the small threshold and into the room but something had drawn her here, a feeling that Hitomi had learned from experience not to ignore. Incoherent whispers flooded into the slayers ears and the young woman shifted her eyes to locate the sources, she couldn't find them however and was just about to turn and leave out of confusion when the hut owner's voice stopped her. ''Seek answers you do little one.'' A high-pitched, cackle like tone irrupted from the old witch as she stepped towards the mage. Hitomi looked the old woman over and sighed, she had encountered many like her, all mad and all extremely annoying.   
  
''I'll have you know child that I am not mad, though I have been told that I tend to rub people up the wrong way.'' The witch laughed lightly when Hitomi eyes flickered her surprised emotions. Coming forward again the witch stepped into the dim light fully and Hitomi suddenly realised that the older woman was blind. A sigh of relieve almost escaped her lips. The old crows milky orbs meant a sign of true abilities, she could indeed see the unseen, either that or she was an extremely good actress. That didn't account for the mind reading of course, but it was a start.  
  
''What do you want?'' The mages tone was firm but to the observant listener betrayed her wariness. Hitomi knew that this conversation could last a lifetime.   
  
The crow laughed again, ''nothing from you my dear.'' She replied, standing on tiptoes to examine Hitomi through her minds eye. ''I tell you things you wish to know however, if you would like my dear.'' Hitomi ignored the poor grammar and nodded, knowing that the witch would continue whatever her reply.  
  
''You wish to help, you think that is why you have been brought here correct?'' Hitomi nodded again before the crow continued. ''My dear your journey has not yet ended. Go back to where you belong and let the wind guide you. Let what you seek come to you and deal with it then, in the mean time I think other matters concerning that,'' the witch chose this opportunity to poke Hitomi's chest, snapping her hand away again before Hitomi could grab at it, ''should be dealt with.'' Laughing throatily again the witch stepped back and nodded once, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.   
  
Exiting the small building coughing Hitomi growled, 'show off.' Walking back down the narrow street towards the centre of the city Hitomi summed up the situation. Stopping suddenly she couldn't believe she was going to follow the advice of and mind reading old witch and laughed at herself mentally. Shrugging her shoulders openly the green-orbed warrior turned on her heels and walked back towards where she belonged, or rather who she belonged with.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here ends book one of 'Infestation.' 


End file.
